Vuelve a vivir
by ying-fa-ch
Summary: sakura es una chica con un pasado tormentoso donde la violencia y la muerte reinaban. ahora tres años después y luego de conocer a shaoran li un joven tatuador luchará por ser capaz entregarse una vez más al amor y así volver a vivir.
1. Introducción y capítulo uno. Pesadilla

Esta historia esta basada en hechos reales. Es la historia de una persona muy querida para mi. La Escribo a petición suya para no solo relatar lo vivido por ella si no también exorcizar sus demonios internos y a su vez ayudar de forma anónima a quien lo requiera. Quiso usar a nuestra pareja favorita para así poder leerla sin tanto recelo.

Demás esta decir que habrán escenas fuertes y dramáticas a lo largo de toda la historia, incluso escenas de lenon.

La historia se centra en como sakura lucha por reconstruir su vida y entregarse nuevamente al amor, la mayor parte de la violencia sufrida por ella sera contada en forma de recuerdos que atormentan a sakura en su vida diría o en sueños. Por su parte shaoran aparece como una tabla a la que aferrarse aunque con el correr de la historia se transforma en mucho más que eso. Esta historia pretende mostrar una realidad que la sociedad quiere ocultar y hacer oídos sordos de ella. De corazón espero que esta historia cumpla con la idea inicial y poder ayudar a quiénes necesitan el valor o la comprensión necesarios para superar algo como esto.

Por último hago las clásicas aclaraciones de que los personajes no me pertenecen salvo por unos pocos, la historia es de mi autoría y no permito la adaptación o uso alguno de ella sin mi consentimiento. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero atenta a sus comentarios. Un abrazote y gracias por leer.

Capitulo uno. Pesadilla

Una de sus manos esta en mi cuello, me aprieta hasta casi dejarme sin aire, algo frío perfora mi piel y me hiela desde dentro mientras siento como un liquido cálido brota desde aquel lugar. Sus ojos me miran con odio, odio del más puro y crudo, su mirada desorbitada y el olor a alcohol que emana de él me dicen que no esta actuando en sus cinco sentidos. Otro golpe me llega a la altura del pecho y la misma sensación de algo frío perforando me y la calidez del liquido posterior hacen presencia en mi cuerpo. Una vez más miro sus ojos y me duele encontrar desprecio y odio en ellos, ambos sentimientos dirigidos hacia mi, enfoco mi mirada en su mano libre y la veo empuñando algo brillante, su mano esta cubierta de algo liquido color carmesí... ¿sera mi sangre? otro golpe y otra laceración atacan mi cuerpo ¿cuantas van? ¿2, 4... Tal vez 10? No lo se, ya he perdido la cuenta. Mis piernas finalmente fallan pero el no me deja caer, mi espalda golpea fuerte con algo duro ¿una pared tal vez? Recuerdo cuando eramos niños, fuimos amigos inseparables, tanto que fue inevitable que me enamorara de el. Le entrentregué todo de mi, fuimos amigos, novios, amantes y esposos. ¿mírennos ahora? ¿cómo llegamos a esto? ¿que nos paso?

Las drogas y el alcohol junto a las amistades incorrectas nos convirtieron en esto. Ahora estoy muriendo a manos del hombre que alguna vez ame. Una ultima estocada a mi cuerpo y me comienza a faltar el aire, por fin me deja libre y caigo al piso como peso muerto. Al abrir mis ojos veo tirada en el piso a mi lado a yuriko mi mejor amiga, esta igual o peor que yo, sus ojos están opacos casi sin vida, intento coger su mano, no quiero que muera sola, quiero que partamos juntas, se que esta noche ambas moriremos.

Al sentir mi mano me obsequia una sonrisa triste, posiblemente la última de nuestra vida, aprieta suavemente mi mano y me murmura sus últimas palabras, apenas las oigo pero las entiendo perfectamente. De la nada oigo pasos apresurados alguien grita y levanta a mi amiga del piso, veo como unos brazos la aferran casi con desesperación... algo le susurra al dueño de esos brazos y vuelve a sonreír esta vez una sonrisa hermosa como de las que no he visto desde hace años. Una vez más me mira y noto sus ojos aun mas opacos me vuelve a sonreír y a murmurar su última frase, finalmente veo como la vida se escapa de sus ojos. Cierro mis ojos y lloro de dolor, deseo ir con ella, vuelvo a abrirlos, el cuerpo de mi amiga yace en el suelo y los mismos brazos que la sujetaron a ella ahora hacían lo mismo conmigo soy levantada del piso y me llevada del lugar de forma rápida. Quiero gritar al dueño de esos brazos que no me lleve, que no quiero abandonarla, quiero morir ahí con ella. Pero no lo consigo, no tengo fuerzas, solo en mi mente se escucha mi grito de sordo.

Despierto agitada estoy bañada en sudor y estoy temblando, miro el reloj y marca las 5:30 de la madrugada... Me levanto y dirijo a la ducha, tal vez el agua caliente me quite el hielo del cuerpo y el alma, el agua siempre me ayuda después de tener esa pesadilla... no mejor dicho de revivir ese recuerdo porque eso es, un recuerdo. Hoy se cumplen tres años desde ese incidente, yuriko murió de forma injusta, yo sobreviví pero vivir ha sido un martirio las últimas palabras de yuriko vuelven a mi mente y sonrió, sus últimas palabras han sido uno de mis mantras durante todo este tiempo esas palabras son lo único que me ha mantenido en pie... "Vuelve a vivir... Sakura"


	2. Recuerdos de un infierno

Como siempre aclaro que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a excepción de algunos pocos. También les recuerdo que esta historia está basada en hechos reales vividos por una amiga muy querida, quien me pidió la escribiera. Este capítulo en particular contiene lenguaje verbal fuerte junto a situaciones de mediano calibre de violencia. Sin más que decir les dejo el segundo capítulo de vuelve a vivir

  
  


Capitulo dos Recuerdos de un infierno

  
  


Las pesadillas y los recuerdos me acosan noche tras noche desde hace tres años. Aun me pregunto cómo es posible que aun siga viva y cuerda a pesar de todo lo que he vivido.

Me desnudo frente al espejo y mi reflejo lastimero me devuelve la mirada, estoy cubierta de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo siendo las peores las que están ubicadas en mi pecho y espalda, aunque si soy sincera las peores cicatrices son las que guardo en mi alma. Hace tres años acabo parte del infierno que vivía, aunque no pensé nunca que acabara de la manera que acabo, menos aún pensé que ese día perdería a mi querida yuriko.

El agua tibia moja mi cuerpo lavando el sudor, me regala algo de paz al sentirla cálida sobre mi piel y reconforta mi mal trecha alma. Los recuerdos me invaden una vez más, antes de que la pesadilla en la que vivo se desencadenara Hiroshi Hiura era mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón. Era mi compañero de aventuras en la plaza durante nuestras tardes de juegos, en la pre adolescencia fue mi amigo sobreprotector y celoso, mi confidente y paño de lágrimas. Hasta que al llegar a los 14 años nos hicimos novios. Era dulce, atento, cariñoso y comprensivo siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, hiroshi era el novio perfecto. Casi un año después nuestras hormonas ganaron la partida y decidimos llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel. Hiroshi era apuesto y muy pasional, yo era una adolecente con hormonas revolucionadas y si a eso le sumamos los dos años mayor que era mi adorado novio solo era cuestión de tiempo que me entregara a él. La noche que finalmente lo íbamos a hacer me sentía feliz, era nuestro cumple mes y quería sorprenderlo así que la noche anterior quedamos de que al día siguiente vendría a mi casa a las diez de la noche, estaría sola porque mi padre estaba de viaje y mi hermano en vivía en Tokio, siempre manteniendo la idea de sorprenderlo me esmere en preparar una cena romántica inolvidable. No atendí ninguna de sus llamadas porque no sería capaz de impedir que se arruinara la sorpresa estaba muy ilusionada.

A la hora pactada sonó el timbre y corrí a abrirle la puerta, cubierta con un sugerente vestido negro y maquillaje ligero en el rostro. Nunca me espere lo que pasaría después…. Un sollozo escapa de mis labios aun me recrimino el haber sido tan ciega, tan ilusa, ¡Pero dios! lo amaba con locura.

Al abrir la puerta me cogió con fuerza del cuello y me empotro contra la pared aun me parece sentir el dolor en mi espalda y su mano en mi cuello.

-¿Por qué mierda no me contestabas el puto teléfono? Todo el maldito día te estuve llamando ¡puta de mierda! – olía a alcohol sus ojos lucían furiosos- ¿Qué no sabes que cuando te llama tu novio debes dejar todo lo que estás haciendo para entenderlo? O que ¿te estabas cogiendo a otro tío verdad? ¿Es eso? ¡Contesta mierda!- ¡estaba aterrada! Hiroshi nunca había actuado así antes- voy a demostrarte que soy el único que puede tenerte, el único que puede tocarte. ¡Porque eres mía! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Mía!

Comenzó a besarme con violencia yo estaba paralizada por el miedo, mordió mis labios para que abriera la boca y un sabor acre se coló en ella mesclado con alcohol, sus manos bajaron a mis caderas y me presionaron contra su erección. Quise apartarlo, trate de empujarlo y solo conseguí que la mano que mantenía en mi cuello me separa de la pared lo suficiente para volverme a golpear contra ella, quede algo aturdida por el golpe, cuando se alejó pensé que había recapacitado pero me equivoque, me jalo del cabello y así me arrastro hasta mi habitación, me lanzo a la cama y se tiro sobre mi mordiéndome con violencia en el cuello y los pechos. Otra vez intente luchar contra el logrando que me diera una bofetada… sentí como rompía mi vestido mientras yo solo podía llorar y suplicar que se detuviera ¡Que parara por favor! Otro golpe en mi rostro y guarde silencio mientras veía como terminaba de destrozar mi ropa y se desnudaba. Quería huir gritar pero nadie me escuchaba, no había nadie en casa, nadie a quien acudir… me gustaría decir que reacciono a tiempo y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía pero estaría mintiendo. No fue así. Deje que usara mi cuerpo como quisiera, mi mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo y mi cuerpo lánguido me hicieron pensar que estaba en trance ¿sería así sentirse en estado de shock? No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, sentí que todo culmino con un gemido ronco que escapaba de la boca de hiroshi, él se levantó y se fue al baño no se cuento tardo en regresar yo seguía en la misma posición cuando volvió, me tomo del cabello una vez más y con esa mirada maniática que lo poseía me dijo

-¿Ves lo que me haces hacer florecita? Con esto sabes que eres mía. Nunca vuelvas a desafiarme maldita puta porque te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu maldita vida

Se fue dejándome ahí tirada en mi cama sola, pasaron lo que parecieron horas y pude volver a moverme como pude me arrastre hasta la cabecera de mi cama y cubrí mi cuerpo con el cobertor esperando así cubrir mi vergüenza, me abrace a mí misma y llore, llore en silencio no sabía si el aún estaba en mi casa. 

Que ilusa fui cuando al día siguiente creí en su arrepentimiento, que tonta fui al creerle que no sabía que le había pasado, que no había querido hacerme daño. Que tonta fui en aceptar como explicación que los celos se lo comieron vivo porque no le conteste el teléfono. Que estúpida fui al dejar que me convenciera con sus suplicas y lágrimas que fue mi culpa perder mi virginidad de esa forma. Que tonta fui por no aceptar que estaba enamorada de un monstruo.

Para todos los demás mi novio era un modelo a seguir, mi padre lo adoraba él era amigo del padre de hiroshi desde que eran niños y se puso muy feliz cuando supo de mi noviazgo con hiroshi. Meses más tarde mi padre me anuncio que viajaría con mi hermano a una expedición en el extranjero así que no podrían estar al pendiente de mi. Firmo mi emancipación. A los 15 años me convertí en responsable de mi misma conseguí trabajo en una librería como vendedora mientras que hiroshi quien estaba pronto a cumplir la mayoría de edad vivía solo y trabajaba en una cafetería. El día en que cumplió la mayoría de edad me propuso matrimonio y yo como estúpida enamorada acepte sin importar que me hubiera violado, que me hubiera golpeado unas pocas veces a causa de sus celos. Acepte y así selle mi destino.

Nuestro primer año de matrimonio fue maravilloso tenía un marido atento, cariñoso y responsable a pesar de que aun existían episodios de violencia para mí no eran nada, solo era síntoma que debía mejorar como esposa. Con nuestro segundo año de matrimonio llego el infierno. Hiroshi comenzó a cambiar, llegaba tarde a casa, estaba irritable incluso más agresivo, tontamente creí que era el estrés del trabajo y la universidad. Que equivocada estaba. Para cuando me di cuenta de la verdad ya era demasiado tarde. Los fines de semana se convirtieron en una verdadera pesadilla, creo que habría enloquecido de no ser por yuriko. 

Yuriko era la novia del mejor amigo de hiroshi desde el primer momento nos hicimos inseparables. Sobre todo luego de darnos cuenta que las dos teníamos "accidentes que causaban moratones" cada fin de semana. Hiroshi y su amigo Riota salían todos los fines de semana de fiesta, yuriko y yo les esperábamos juntas en casa, siempre era lo mismo ellos llegaban entrada la madrugada oliendo a alcohol y con labial en el rostro y la ropa, las pocas veces que les reclamos terminábamos golpeadas así que dejamos de hacerlo salvo por algunas ocasiones, una de esas veces nos mostraron un video de ellos teniendo sexo con dos mujeres semi desnudas yuriko y yo estábamos en shock.

-¿Ven a ese par de putas? ¿Saben porque nos las cogimos? ¡Mírenlas a ellas y mírense ustedes par de estúpidas! ¡Esas si son tetas! No como las tuyas cerecito. Yo busco a fuera perras que me dan el placer que tú no puedes por inútil, asquerosa puta plana.

Llore toda la noche en brazos de yuriko no podía creer lo que me había dicho, me dolían el corazón y el alma. Después de eso cada vez que me miraba en el espejo lo hacía con desprecio, por no ser una de esas tías buenas que se ganaban las miradas de deseo de mi esposo. Sin embargo todo tiene un límite y esa fatídica noche hacer tres años, yuriko y yo llegamos al nuestro. Habíamos tomado la decisión de hacerles sus maletas y cuando llegaran pedirles que se fueran, en el momento en que vimos cómo nos lanzaron un puñetazo entendimos que estábamos equivocadas al pensar que sería así de fácil, el alcohol y las drogas en el organismo de nuestras parejas tomaron el control y se desato la masacre. Mi amiga yuriko murió esa noche a manos de su novio y yo por poco la sigo a manos de mi marido.

Años después aun cargo las secuelas físicas y mentales del maltrato, creo que las cargare toda la vida. Además de las cicatrices físicas y del alma mentalmente estoy jodida. La depresión y crisis de pánico recurrentes han hecho de mi vida un infierno, claro que sumándole las pesadillas el insomnio y la imposibilidad de confiar en la mayoría del género masculino forman una perfecta ecuación para el desastre. Obviamente no he vuelto a tener pareja, tampoco amigas en si mi vida social es inexistente salvo por mi único y mejor amigo Keisuke. Keisuke ha sido durante todos estos años mi sustento, él es el hermano menor de yuriko y además quien llego a rescatarnos esa noche. Le debo mi vida a ese chico. 

Al igual que yo keisuke tiene 19 años, vamos a la misma preparatoria y vamos en el mismo curso, tiene cabello negro piel blanca y ojos avellana es bastante atlético pero es un enamorado de la música al igual que yo, keisuke y yo somos inseparables, si no fuera por el estoy segura que no estaría aquí.

Salgo del baño algo más repuesta, me visto como autómata con el uniforme de la preparatoria que consta de una falda negra, blusa blanca y corbata del mismo color que la falda. Me peino un poco antes de ponerme la chaqueta celeste del uniforme y coger mi bolso para salir rumbo a la escuela, no tengo hambre así que no comeré nada, siempre pierdo el apetito luego de las pesadillas. Camino distraída hacia el parque de cerezos ese es el punto de reunión para keisuke y para mí. A pocos pasos de llegar lo veo recargado en el árbol escuchando música desde su móvil esta tan concentrado que no ha notado mi presencia, le quito uno de sus audífonos para susurrarle al oído.

Hola guapo- su sobre salto me hace sonreír y su sonrisa pícara me hace suspirar, es un chico muy atractivo realmente, pero no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nunca podre verlo como hombre- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? ¿Necesitas compañía?

Hola preciosa, espero a mi mejor amiga debemos ir a la escuela- la sonrisa se borra de sus labios al mirarme con mas detenimiento, intento esquivar su mirada pero no lo consigo él toma mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos- tienes ojeras y además estas muy pálida preciosa ¿acaso tuviste otra pesadilla?- un encogimiento de hombros es lo que obtiene por respuesta junto a una sonrisa de mis labios. Me toma de la mano y caminamos de la mano rumbo a la prepa mientras aguardo su sermón- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te dije que me hablaras cuando pasara sin importar la hora, además a puesto lo que sea a que ni siquiera has comido. Sakura por dios sabes que la medicación que tomas es muy fuerte, debes alimentarte bien o te hará daño.

Te preocupas demasiado keisuke, no te avise porque eran las 5:30 cuando desperté, no tenía caso despertarte a ti también y tienes razón no he desayunado pero pensaba comer contigo algo en la cafetería antes de entrar a clases- sus ojos avellanas me miran ofendidos y me jala con fuerza hacia su cuerpo para caminar abrazados

No me preocupo demasiado, al contrario- un suspiro se le escapa y una sonrisa triste se le dibuja en los labios mientras me mira de reojo- ya perdí a yuriko sakura, no pude hacer nada por mi hermana a pesar de que lo intente con todas mis fuerzas. No te perderé a ti también- su brazo me aprieta un poco más mientras caminamos a paso lento- las pesadillas también me persiguen, todas las noches revivo la muerte de yuriko en mis brazos, vuelvo a verla sonreír y en el momento que cierro los ojos y los abro nuevamente ya no es mi hermana muerta la que está en mis brazos…. Si no tu sakura… por lo que más quieras cerezo deja que te proteja déjame cuidarte y preocuparme por ti, eres lo único que tengo no sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

Me parte el alma ver a keisuke así… su fuerte abrazo me reconforta y le devuelvo el apretón con el mio mientras asiento y seguimos caminando hacia la prepa. En el camino reímos un poco mientras hablamos de cosas triviales llegando a la cafetería pedimos dos sandwish un café para mí y un jugo para él, nos sentamos en una de las mesas mientras comemos en silencio, la campana nos saca de nuestros pensamientos y nos levantamos cogidos de la mano para ir rumbo al salón. No puedo evitar mirarlo de reojo sé que está preocupado por algo y en el momento que pensaba preguntar keisuke me acorrala en la pared junto a la entrada de nuestro salón toma mi barbilla con su mano y me obliga a mirarlo directamente a sus ojos avellana

Sakura… júrame que no harás ninguna idiotez… júrame que no repetirás ninguno de tus actos estúpidos.- sé a qué se refiere, tengo las cicatrices en mis muñecas cubiertas por mis pulseras. El terror en sus ojos es tan tangible que me destroza el alma y me hace sentir culpable por lastimarlo tanto, asiento una vez más en silencio y él me sonríe conforme mientras se acerca a mi depositando un beso casto en la comisura de mis labios.- eres lo más importante para mí en estos momentos, me aterra la idea de perderte como a mi yuriko, no me abandones por favor júralo.- estaba por responderle cuando un fuerte empujón desestabilizo a keisuke, al buscar al culpable una mirada ámbar nos observaba con furia, no puedo evitar lanzar un bufido, siempre era lo mismo con él, no entiendo porque siempre es así con keisuke. Mi amigo le reclama que tenga más cuidado y exige que se disculpe pero eso solo logra que la mirada ámbar se vuelva fría y despectiva, otro bufido más se me escapa, siempre es lo mismo con keisuke y Li shaoran.

\- Sueña con eso shimabana, mejor búsquense un hotel para hacer sus cochinadas así nadie los molestara.- así se marchó hacia el salón dejando a mi acompañante con la palabra en la boca y completamente furioso, me pongo en alerta cuando veo que tratara de seguirlo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- Juro que no hare ni repetiré ninguna tontería, se lo importante que soy para ti, y el dolor que te cause en el pasado, por eso te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Ahora vamos al salón y por favor ignora a Li sabes que a veces es un verdadero idiota.

Ya más relajado keisuke me sonríe y entramos de la mano al salón, la furia de li se siente en el ambiente poniéndonos a todos tensos, no entiendo porque rayos es así con keisuke ¡si él no le ha hecho nada!

Conocí a Li shaoran en la primaria era un chico bastante retraído y solitario por lo que nunca me anime a hablarle, al entrar a la secundaria se mudó a Tokio y no lo volví a ver hasta hace dos años cuando entramos a la preparatoria. Al principio intento acercarse a mí y ganar mi amistad ya que se sienta justo atrás de mí, sin embargo siempre que el trataba de hacer conversación yo le respondía con monosílabos o simplemente lo ignoraba. Con el correr de los días keisuke noto mi incomodidad y comenzó a ayudarme para evitar a Li. Con el tiempo el dejo de intentar hacer amistad conmigo y mantenía distancia aunque hasta el día de hoy aun me dedica sonrisas furtivas y miradas que invitan a entablar conversación. En cambio a mi amigo solo le daba miradas despectivas y comentarios ácidos bastante mordaces en ocasiones. Otro bufido se me escapa. Realmente nunca entenderé a los hombres. El profesor ingresa al salón sacándome así de mis pensamientos y dando inicio a mi tortura personal Matemáticas.

  
  


Gracias por leer esta historia… mientras más escribo más siento que se lleva una parte importante de mí, no consigo entender como un ser humano puede ser capaz de hacer tanto daño a otro que dice amar. Agradezco su tiempo y comentarios gracias por el apoyo y espero atenta sus opiniones. Felices fiestas 

Ying fa ch

  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. Shaoran Li

Los personajes de Sakura card captors no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi completa autoría y basada en una historia real, no permito la adaptación o el uso de ella sin mi autorización.

 ** _Capítulo 3 Shaoran Li_**

Llevo toda la clase mirando fijamente su espalda, siento mi sangre envenenarse por un ácido nocivo y toxico, los celos me están volviendo loco. La conozco desde la primaria aunque ella nunca me noto, yo era demasiado tímido como para hacerme notar por ella.

Deje Tomoeda desde que entramos a la secundaria y volví hace dos años, cuando ingresamos a la preparatoria, al volver a verla me fue inevitable no sentirme atraído por ella esta vez ya no era un crio si no que un hombre, así que tome el valor para esta vez hacerme notar. Intente de todo. Darle presentes, entablar una conversación amable y casual, incluso darle cumplidos pero lo único que conseguí es que me ignorara olímpicamente una y otra vez. Después de un tiempo deje de intentarlo de forma tan directa.

Aun no pierdo la esperanza de que ella me note, pero al paso que voy es bastante complicado que eso suceda sobre todo con el idiota de Shimabana Keisuke en medio. Siempre que intento acercarme a Sakura ella huye directamente a los brazos de Shimabana, ese idiota es el único amigo de Sakura, no sé en qué momento apareció en su vida y tampoco me importa realmente, solo quiero desaparecerlo del mapa. Cada vez que les veo juntos mis instintos asesinos salen a flote provocando que desee arrancarle la cabeza a alguien o como esta mañana en la que había despertado feliz por haber soñado con ella. En mi mundo de los sueños ella es mi adorada novia y obviamente Shimabana allí no existe, aunque debo reconocer que no todos mis sueños con Sakura son inocentes, algunas veces debo darme largas duchas de agua fría por culpa de mi Sakura. En fin volviendo al tema inicial llegue a la prepa destilando felicidad por los poros hasta que los vi en la entrada del salón, estaban demasiado cerca Shimabana tenía a Sakura contra la pared mientras se acariciaban, mi furia acabo por desatarse en el momento en que ese maldito idiota se acercó a su boca para besarla, mi reacción fue inmediata, pase rápido por detrás de Shimabana golpeándolo "accidentalmente" sonreí victorioso y altanero al ver que se alejaba de ella. Nos dedicamos algunas miradas de furia y unas cuantas palabras "amables" y me encamine al salón otra vez, claro que todo se fue a la mierda nuevamente y esta vez por culpa de mi Sakura. Antes de entrar vi como ella lo abrazaba y susurraba al oído seguramente diciéndole cuanto lo ama.

¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el objeto de su atención? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ese mal nacido? Un suspiro de frustración se me escapa y vuelvo a centrar mi atención en ella, es hermosa, delgada y menuda estoy seguro que encajaría perfectamente entre mis brazos, piel blanca y hermosos ojos verdes que enamoran, también tiene unas maravillosas curvas que me hacen babear por ella cada vez que la veo, tiene todo en las proporciones justas. Ella podría ser perfectamente una de las populares pero su carácter huraño y forma de vestir hacen que sea ignorada u objeto de burla. Nunca la hemos visto con minifalda o blusas sin mangas, tampoco la hemos visto en traje de baño, no asiste a fiestas y tampoco es parte de algún club, ella solo viene a clases y se marcha a la hora de la salida habitual. Sé que trabaja en una cafetería llamada gato negro trabaja como mesera. Incluso los viernes sábados y domingo deleita a todos los asistentes con su voz, verdaderamente ella canta como los ángeles. Aunque ella no sabe que estoy enterado de estos detalles de su vida, tal vez pensaría que soy una especie de psicópata acosador y si soy sincero muchas veces me siento como uno, siempre pendiente de ella.

A pesar de que ella no me note yo si he notado muchas cosas de ella al observarla por ejemplo sé que no ha tenido novio desde que entramos a la preparatoria, sé que Shimabana no es su novio porque ambos se proclaman solteros; De hecho Shimabana ha salido con una o dos chicas pero no duran mas de dos meses juntos. Lo que también he notado y me preocupara es la reacción de Sakura frente a los hombres, cada vez que alguno se acerca más de la cuenta invadiendo su espacio personal… Ella se pone demasiado nerviosa, sus ojos lucen aterrados su piel se torna pálida casi ceniza, sus manos comienzan a sudar y su cuerpo a temblar, el miedo la paraliza por completo ni siquiera es capaz de huir, solo se queda ahí parada. Únicamente en dos oportunidades pude cruzar palabras con ella, la primera fue la vez que nos pusieron a trabajar en equipos durante la clase de química y la segunda cuando por error nos quedamos encerrados en el salón por dos horas, en ambas oportunidades logre comprobar el terror que siente cuando un chico se le acerca demadiado. Observándola logre establecer un perímetro de seguridad para asegurarme de no invadir su espacio personal y así no provocar su miedo, de ese modo conseguí que no huyera de mí.

No pude evitar que un suspiro se escapara de mis labios, el timbre señalando el inicio del receso hace su aparicion. Mirándola una vez más salgo del salón y me dirijo al patio trasero, no me importa que este lloviendo de hecho me gusta la lluvia. Tampoco tengo hambre solo quiero pensar un poco y estar solo por unos instantes. La tranquilidad del patio trasero del instituto es inigualable, hay varios árboles de cerezo que dan gran tranquilidad al lugar me gusta venir aquí. No pasa mucho tiempo desde que me senté bajo un cerezo cuando... Me sobre salto el grito de una chica.

Mi pulso se aceleró casi estoy seguro de quien se trata pero no quiero creerlo, otro grito que me cala hondo en el pecho, corro en dirección a ella con toda la velocidad que me permiten mis piernas , ya a poca distancia logro distinguir a tres chicos acorralando a una chica veo como la golpean y le tapan la boca para que no grite, cae al suelo y uno de ellos se agacha y la agarra del cabello mientras nuevamente levanta una mano para golpearla, apuro más mis pasos y me lanzo contra ellos, tengo las de perder soy solo yo contra tres pero no puedo dejar que la lastimen.

-¡ya déjenla! ¿Qué creen que hacen? – una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en el rostro de los tipejos esos, uno de ellos levanta a Sakura del brazo y le susurra algo al oído, veo como se le desfigura el rostro por el pánico, la suelta de golpe haciendo que caiga al piso.

\- Ten cuidado muchacho, se ve que eres un buen chico no desperdicies tu vida con escoria como esa. – dice mirando a Sakura – aunque estar entre las piernas de esa dulce zorra sea increíblemente tentador, te aseguro que no vale la pena.

\- Eso puedo decidirlo por mí mismo ¿no lo crees? – Estaba realmente furioso, no soporto que la traten así. Sakura no es ni escoria ni mucho menos zorra.- después de todo es mi vida y yo sabré que hago con ella así que mejor aléjense de Sakura porque la próxima vez que los vea rondarla no respondo.- una carcajada carente de humor se escapa de sus gargantas mientras se me acercan amenazantes, el primero en atacarme resulta ser el mismo que me hablo y golpeo a Sakura, logre esquivarlo pero tarde vi que uno de ellos me golpeaba en el estómago, caí al suelo de rodillas mientras me abrazaba a mí mismo tratando de recuperar el aire y controlar el dolor, desgraciadamente no alcance a reponerme cuando comenzaron a darme patadas en las costillas y el resto del cuerpo mientras reían como histéricos.

\- Me caes bien chico y por eso esto quedara solo como una pequeña advertencia. Aléjate de nuestros asuntos, no quieres tenernos de enemigos menos por un par de piernas y tu... Mi dulce zorrita ya sabes lo que quiero, dale mi mensaje o de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias.

Se marcha riendo y dejándonos tirados en el piso, miro a Sakura y está completamente mojada por la lluvia y algo embarrada llorando en silencio mientras abraza sus piernas, está temblando demasiado pero no creo que ella lo note realmente. Algo en mi interior se rompe al verla así. Me levanto como puedo me duele todo el cuerpo por los golpes, me concentro en caminar hasta ella, me dejo caer de rodillas a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza, comienza a temblar de forma aún más violenta e intenta forcejar contra mí, parece un animalito aterrado.

-Shhh cariño soy Shaoran…. No te hare daño, por favor tranquilízate estas temblando demasiado y temo te hagas daño.- para mi sorpresa ella deja de forcejear y se aferra a mí para llorar con fuerzas, su agarre a la altura de mis costillas lastimadas duele pero no me importa, solo quiero disfrutar de su cercanía aunque me parta el alma verla tan destrozada.

Gra… gracias…. Gracias Shaoran.- su voz entre sollozos me aturde por completo, a pesar del doloroso momento solo quiero centrarme es este segundo donde ella me abraza con fuerza… quiero detener el tiempo justo en este mágico instante. Comienza a llover más fuerte y un fuerte viento nos provoca un gran estremecimiento. Debemos buscar donde protegernos del temporal, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que estamos cerca del edificio antiguo de la preparatoria, está abandonado hace algunos años pero está más cerca que el edificio nuevo. Tomo a Sakura en mis brazos y la llevo al interior de edificio… una vez mas siento como se tensa al sentir mis manos en sus piernas pero logro que me mire a los ojos cuando le recuerdo que soy yo… que no tiene nada que temer. Al entrar en el edificio el olor a encierro inunda mis fosas nasales, mientras subo con ella por la mal trecha escalera pongo atención a los ruidos de mi alrededor, al ser un edificio abandonado algunos estudiantes vienen acá para drogarse o para descargar sus hormonas durante el horario de clases.

-Al final del pasillo esta la vieja enfermería. - su voz me saca de mis pensamientos, bajo la mirada hacia ella interrogante ¿Cómo demonios sabe ella eso? A menos… no, no, definitivamente no puede ser lo que pienso. Quiero preguntarle pero ella continua hablando sin mirarme.- allí podremos asearnos un poco y además aun funciona el agua.

Sigue sin mirarme a la cara, sé que está asustada y nerviosa pero aun así los celos me acechan una vez más, la aferro a mí con fuerza…. Me obligo a calmarme...No quiero que siga asustada de mi. Al llegar hasta la última puerta un cartel rezaba "Enfermería" ciento como las pequeñas manos de Sakura me empujan desde el pecho pero me niego a dejarla ir. Intento abrir la puerta pero está trabada, hago un poco más de fuerza pero no consigo nada, ella nuevamente me pide silenciosamente que la suelte, a regañadientes la bajo y vuelvo a intentar abrir la maldita puerta pero sigue trabada, esto es frustrante estoy quedando como un debilucho frente a Sakura. Frustrado suelto una maldición y descargo mi ira contra la puerta dándole un puñetazo. Un grito ahogado y un sollozo me hacer mirar a mi lado pero ella ya no está, preocupado el busco con la mirada y el encuentro acurrucada en un rincón temblando y sollozando mientras con sus manos se cubre los oídos. Otra maldición se me escapa mientras me acerco lentamente hasta ella para no asustarla, al verla más de cerca me doy cuenta de que oculta su rostro entre los brazos ayudándose con su cabello. Se me parte el alma a verla así… ¿Qué mierda le ha pasado para que reaccione de esa manera? Esta realmente aterrada. Me acerco con cautela como si se tratara de un animalito herido al que no deseo espantar, cuando la toco otro fuerte sollozo se le escapa y vuelve a temblar aún más, la impotencia y rabia me embargan por enésima vez en el día pero me contengo, me agacho a su altura y una vez más le susurro cosas sin sentido para calmarla, la acaricio con suavidad mientras me disculpo por mi estupidez, mis manos cobran vida propia mientras se pasean por su cabeza, espalda y brazos hasta que finalmente se apoderan de su cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo y envolverla por completo en un fuerte abrazo. Después de unos minutos ya se encuentra más tranquila me animo a retirar sus manos de sus oídos y acerco mis labios hasta uno de ellos.

\- Tranquila amor, perdóname soy un idiota, no te lastimare.- otro fuerte sollozo se le escapa.- soy yo. Shaoran… por lo que más quieras mi vida, no me temas soy incapaz de hacerte daño, si esa fuera mi intención... ¿no crees que ya lo habría hecho? Mira a tu alrededor estamos completamente solos en medio de una tormenta, sería muy sencillo para mí y nadie vendría a rescatarte.- eso parece hacerla reaccionar, poco a poco levanta su cabeza hasta que finalmente mi mira con sus llorosos ojos. Respira hondo un par de veces para conseguir calmarse.- eso es cariño mírame soy yo. No te hare daño lo prometo, solo quiero ponerte a salvo y que te tranquilices ¿bien? - ella asiente suavemente, mientras se levanta lentamente y se aleja de mi hacia la puerta de la enfermería que estúpidamente golpee hace unos instantes, suavemente ella gira la perilla y levanta la puerta empujándola hacia la derecha y ¡bingo! La maldita puerta se abrió. Desvío la mirada sintiéndome el mayor idiota del mundo, ella quería que la bajara para poder abrir la maldita puerta y yo no le hice caso, me siento increíblemente ridículo. Estaba tan ocupado recriminándome mi estúpida conducta que no me di cuenta cuando se acercó a mi sonrojada pero a la vez muy asustada…. Sus ojos no podían mentirme. Con recelo toma mi mano y bajando la mirada me jala lentamente hacia la enfermería, un vistazo a su espalda mientras caminaba conmigo de la mano y mi mente retorcida me jugaron una mala pasada, una estúpida mala pasada... Por unos instantes no era mi mano la que Sakura sostenía... No era a mí a quien guiaba hasta la maldita enfermería. Por unos instantes vi como tomaba la mano de Shimabana y lo jalaba hacia la enfermería con una sonrisa sexy y susurros prometiéndole el paraíso, la vi jalándolo a él como lo hacía conmigo ahora… la vi entrando junto a el… la vi… cerrando la puerta tras ella… la vi girarse y sonreírle más sexy aun de lo que ya había hecho antes ¡mientras se desabotonaba lentamente la maldita blusa!

Los celos y la ira me noquearon por completo, cerré la puerta con fuerza tras de mí y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar empotre a Sakura contra ella… Y la bese. ¡La bese con fuerza! como siempre he querido hacer, como si la vida se me fuera a ir si no lo hacia, la bese marcándola como mía, la bese demostrándole que soy y seré su único dueño porque a partir de ahora ya no seguiría jugando el papel del estúpido psicópata acosador, hare que me ame, que me desee, que no pueda vivir sin mí, así como yo no puedo vivir sin ella.

Un maldito sollozo y los temblores incontrolables que salían de ella me devolvieron a la realidad, baje la intensidad del beso mientras con mi mano derecha aferraba su cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo y con la izquierda hacia un camino entre su mejilla, su cuello y su clavícula, ella no me rechazaba pero seguía temblando de miedo y no quiero eso, así que entre beso y beso comencé a susurrarle lo hermosa que es, lo importante que es para mí, lo maravillosa que es y hasta lo condenadamente sexy que me parece, deje de besarla unos instantes, ella me miro aterrada… le sonreí y lentamente la solté para tomar sus manos y llevarlas hasta mi cuello.

\- No voy a hacerte daño pero no puedo seguir así… no puedo seguir en las sombras. No… mejor dicho, no puedo seguir en tu sombra.- me acerque una vez más a sus labios.- no dejes de mirarme a los ojos... Sakura.

Volví a besarla pero esta vez con los ojos abiertos sin perderme ni un detalle de sus esmeraldas, quería ahogarme en ese mar verde profundo y lleno de secretos. Delinee sus labios con mi lengua mientras besaba y mordisqueaba alternadamente su labio superior e inferior, ella seguía asustada y temblando por eso no profundice el beso, aunque muero por hacerlo. Por poco y manda de paseo mi autocontrol cuando una de sus manos se aferró a mi nuca para acercarme aún más a ella, pero me freno el miedo que se apodero de sus ojos cuando cayó en cuenta de su acción. Acaricie su espalda en respuesta y podría jurar que podría quebrar su espalda de lo tensa que estaba, pero su sonrojo me demostraba que le gustaba lo que hacía.

– Tranquila amor, mírame a los ojos somos solo tu yo ahora… solo nosotros y nadie más amor.- seguí besándola por unos minutos más hasta que estuve a punto de perder el control por segunda vez, así que me aleje lentamente, acariciándola y con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, me sentía tan bien que mi corazón tomo el control de mí y por fin dije las dos palabras que jamás pensé tener el valor para decirle...

-Te amo.

Aquí les dejo este nuevo episodio… Esta vez Shaoran tomo la palabra ¿les gusto? Creo que Shaoran tiene mucho que decir en esta historia, aunque al parecer tendré que amordazarlo porque no se quiere callar, me paso casi igual que a una de mis escritoras favoritas.

Ya poniéndonos serios, este capítulo es muy diferente a los otros y llore tanto como cuando escribí los demás salvo porque en vez de sentir la soledad y el miedo de Sakura, esta vez sentí el amor de Shaoran y fue reconfortante saber que ya no estará más sola.

Gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus reviws, sobre todo porque sé que muchas no leen este tipo de historias. Por favor no olviden contarme que piensan de este capítulo… ¿Qué sensación les dejo Shaoran? ¿Qué piensan de la forma de actuar de él y Sakura? ¿Les gustaría que siguiera hablando más adelante?

Esperare atenta a sus respuestas. Una vez más gracias por el apoyo. Atentamente…

Ying fa ch


	4. Ojos ámbar

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen. Esta historia está basada en hechos reales y es de mi completa autoría, por lo que no permito su reproducción ni adaptación sin mi consentimiento.

Agradezco a todas mis lectoras por sus reviws, y a las silenciosas que me han hablado por interno. Sus palabras de apoyo me han ayudado capitulo tras capitulo para poder mostrar una realidad que nadie debería vivir.

Antes de que empiecen a leer en la pagina de Facebook esta la imagen del tatuaje. lamentablemente no en los colores que quería pero para eso esta la imaginación.

https/yingfak/

Un abrazo y aquí está el cuarto capítulo….

 **Capítulo 4: Ojos ámbar**

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, estoy segura que casi se salieron de sus orbitas. Mi cerebro no es capaz de procesar todo lo sucedido en la última hora. Menos esas últimas palabras salidas de su labios... "Te amo".

El encuentro con Nakamura y tres de sus matones, quienes pretenden obligarme a contactar a Hiroshi y recordarle de la deuda que tiene con ellos. ¡JA! No podría hacer eso ni aunque quisiera. Por orden del juez Hiroshi y yo no podemos entrar en contacto. Lo peor de esto es que debo decirle a Keisuke lo sucedido y ya no quiero causarle más dolor. Esto le traerá muchos malos recuerdos, el grupo de Nakamura eran los proveedores de drogas de Hiroshi y sus amigos… incluida Yuriko. ¿Es que nunca podremos dejar atrás el pasado? Odio todo esto.

Luego el hecho de que Shaoran Li me haya rescatado de ellos y no solo eso…. También el me… Me beso y ese beso… ese beso fue… dioses me sentí como nunca antes me había sentido… fue tan intenso con tanta pasión y sobre todo tanto amor. Por unos instantes toque el cielo con las manos, pero volví al infierno cuando me alcanzaron mis demonios. De un momento a otro no era Shaoran quien me besaba, si no Hiroshi… de un momento a otro eran las manos de Hiroshi las que me apretaban hasta causarme dolor. Si no fuera porque la voz y caricias de Shaoran me volvieron a la realidad… no sé qué habría pasado. Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, a pesar de estar consciente de que era Shaoran quien estaba conmigo besándome y acariciándome, mi mente se trasladaba hacia atrás y era como si mi cuerpo se dividiera en dos. Por un lado era Shaoran quien me hacía sentir única deseada, amada y por otro lado estaba Hiroshi besándome de forma ruda y dolorosa lamiendo de forma grotesca mis labios, para luego morderlos hasta hacerme gritar de dolor. Sentía las manos de Hiroshi en mi apretándome fuerte al punto de dejar moratones en mi piel, le oía diciéndome palabras obscenas y le veo mirarme con una mescla de odio, deseo y lujuria. ¡El terror se apodero de mí! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo con esto!

-shhhh tranquila cariño, aquí estoy.- Otra vez la voz tranquilizadora de Shaoran, sus caricias en mis brazos me traen poco a poco a la realidad. No me había dado cuenta que otra vez estaba temblando... Shaoran está aquí, parado frente a mi tan irreal y a la vez tan real que es abrumador. Quiero llorar de forma histérica, gritar a los cuatro vientos mi frustración y dolor, pero sobre todo quisiera tener el coraje de refugiarme en su piel, sentir su calidez en mi cuerpo y así calentar mi alma. Pero soy cobarde y Shaoran merece una mujer de verdad, una mujer completa.

Li Shaoran es un chico, dulce, atento, un caballero en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra, por eso mismo también me siento tan aterrada. Mi amado Hiroshi en un principio era como él, cada día tenía un gesto dulce hacía mí, cada día me encandilaba mas con su caballerosidad y no solo a mi… a la gran mayoría de los que nos rodeaban les pasaba igual, todos adorábamos a Hiroshi. Aun no entiendo que le sucedió, de pronto algo cambio en él y se transformó en un monstruo… ¿habré tenido yo la culpa de su cambio? Él siempre dijo que así fue.

Shaoran sigue susurrando para mi palabras tranquilizadoras, aun no logro entender cómo es que consigue tranquilizarme solo con su voz y caricias. De un momento a otro una de las manos de Shaoran vuela hacia mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos… y justo en ese momento se congela el tiempo, siento como si solo Shaoran y yo existiéramos en este instante, en este tiempo y espacio… y justo en ese preciso momento lo entiendo todo. Son sus ojos… los ojos de Shaoran son los que logran tranquilizarme… esos mismos ojos que ahora me miran con culpa… ¿Por qué me mira así? No quiero que me mire de esa manera… con ese sentimiento. No cuando el ¡no ha hecho nada malo!

Estoy completamente paralizada, al punto de no ser capaz de articular palabra, el llanto y la frustración hacen mella en mi otra vez, me suelto de su agarre para arrojarme a sus brazos y aferrarme de forma desesperada a él, mientras oculto mi cabeza en su pecho. Él me recibe gustoso y continua susurrando para mí, mientras continua acariciándome. Su voz termina siendo un bálsamo para mis heridas. Lloro, lloro. Lloro a gritos completamente histérica y fuera de mí aferrándome a Shaoran como si mi vida y cordura dependieran de ello, él continua acariciándome y susurrando para mí. Como quisiera dejarme llevar… como quisiera creer y sucumbir a sus palabras de amor. Tomando valor me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos… Esos ojos ámbar que me transmiten demasiados sentimientos, esos ojos que consiguen que su voz y caricias logren tranquilizarme y arrancarme de los brazos de mis demonios. Shaoran tiene los ojos más hermosos y expresivos que he visto nunca en un chico, desde que éramos niños pude notar lo hermosos y expresivos que son, Shaoran nunca ha sido un chico hablador y sociable, pero sus ojos hablan por él. Un suspiro se escapa de mi, desde que ingreso a la preparatoria sus ojos me pusieron nerviosa. Sus intentos por acercarse a mi eran acompañados por su mirada deseosa y a veces hasta suplicante de mi atención y cuando le respondía con evasivas o ignorándolo se teñían de decepción y soledad, causándome remordimiento y pesar ¿tan importante era para el que le permitiera acercarse?

Shaoran es para mí como un libro abierto cuando miro sus ojos. Sé que esta triste porque sus ojos se apagan como ahora, sé que está preocupado porque su ámbar se vuelve turbio o incluso cuando está furioso sus ojos toman un matiz casi dorado que me recuerda al oro fundido y cuando está feliz se vuelven brillantes y cálidos como hace unos instantes mientras me besaba. Aunque no respondí a su beso de alguna manera supo que no le rechazaba, pero mi maldito ataque de pánico y mi jodida realidad lo arruinaron todo. ¡Yo! Lo arruine todo… Hiroshi tiene razón no soy más que una mocosa inútil, torpe y estúpida.

Un pequeño rose de los labios de Shaoran en los míos me devuelve por enésima vez a la realidad ¿Cuántas veces me he ido ya?

-¿A dónde vas amor? Quédate conmigo, mírame a los ojos y aférrate a mí.

Dioses Shaoran no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo…. Otro rosee de sus labios y no puedo resistirme a él quiero besarlo, quiero entregarme a sus labios, a este contacto humano que mi alma me suplica a gritos pero mi cuerpo no responde, salvo por esas estúpidas lagrimas silenciosas que caen por mis ojos. Quiero complacerlo y aunque no puedo responder a esos tentativos roses al menos lo miro a los ojos como quiere, esos pozos ámbar en los que me podría ahogar….

Recuerdo los ojos de Hiroshi y eran muy diferentes, eran de un profundo color azul, misteriosos y turbios, me daban ganas de desenmarañar todos sus secretos. Fui una verdadera tonta… esos maravillosos ojos escondían un alma enferma llena de odio, rencor, rabia, maldad y muchos otros sentimientos de los que me quiero olvidar. Ahora que estoy frente a estos ojos ámbar comprenso que ambos son polos opuestos y entiendo por qué huía de este maravilloso ámbar.

Shaoran Li es el tipo de chico que te enamora con una sola mirada, dulce, sincera y transparente. Shaoran Li es el tipo de chico del que me enamoraría perdidamente.

Lamentablemente el miedo es más fuerte, no deseo volver a sufrir, estoy tan dañada que no soy capaz de dejar todo atrás, seguir adelante y olvidar. Soy tan poca cosa que me aterra que se dé cuenta que no valgo la pena y me abandone, Shaoran merece alguien mejor que yo… alguien capaz de amarlo y dar todo por el… alguien que no esté rota como yo.

Miro su rostro sucio y pálido, el frio y la lluvia dejaron huella en él, además de los golpes que recibió por mi causa. Sus ojos cálidos y su sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora me dan la bienvenida. Levanto mi mano y acaricio su mejilla con cuidado, es la única muestra de afecto que puedo brindarle sin ponerme a temblar como estúpida otra vez. El cierra sus ojos y recarga su cabeza contra mi mano pareciera que disfruta mis caricias, me atrevo a ir más lejos y mi otra mano se aferra a su cuello para acariciarlo y jugar con el cabello revelde de su nuca.

Un estremecimiento le recorre de pies a cabeza haciéndome notar lo empapado y golpeado que esta. Me separo con cuidado de él y me acerco a las estanterías para buscar algo seco que podamos usar mientras secamos nuestra ropa. Siento su mirada en mi espalada, le veo por el rabillo del ojo y parece molesto como si no estuviera de acuerdo con que me alejara de él.

 ** _Deja de soñar tonta Sakura no eres capaz causar nada en él. Niña Patética._**

Esa voz en mi mente me hace dar escalofríos… hace tiempo que no la oía… esa voz aterradora ha gatillado la peor de mis decisiones. Pensé que se había ido… que había logrado callarla al fin.

 ** _Estas equivocada siempre estoy aquí… siempre estaré aquí… no importa lo que hagas siempre estaré aquí._**

Respiro profundo reprimiendo un sollozo me giro hasta Shaoran para extenderle una vieja bata.

-Quítate esa ropa mojada por favor o enfermaras.- me volteo y dirijo tras un viejo biombo para hacer lo mismo que él. Me quito toda la ropa mojada incluso el brasier está empapado, me pongo la bata y salgo para recoger la ropa de Shaoran.

Al mirarlo me doy cuenta que está tratando de quitarse la camisa pero al mover los brazos una mueca de dolor deforma sus facciones, me acerco preocupada y en ese momento lo note… el hermoso tatuaje de un dragón adornaba el torso de Shaoran. Con tinta dorada, verde y roja sobresalía de su pecho como si estuviese vivo. La gama de colores era impresionante, me acerco hipnotizada por aquel maravilloso dragón. Al verlo de cerca los detalles eran esquicitos, parecía dibujado y pintado escama por escama. Sigo la silueta del dragón con la punta de mis dedos disfrutando sus detalles. La cabeza del dragón estaba llena de detalles dorados y rojos con un pequeño matiz de verde… y al mirarlo de cerca habían algunos tonos plata, al tocarlo se sentía un ligero relieve, sigo con mis dedos la forma de esa majestuosa y legendaria criatura que a momentos pareciera cobrar vida y al bajar hasta su cola donde reinaban los tonos dorados y verdes una voz ronca casi gutural me saca de mi ensueño y logra hacerme ver lo que realmente estaba acariciando. Me aparto hacia atrás como si me quemara pero una mano fuerte me sostiene de la muñeca reteniéndome en mi lugar.

-Detente… estas volviéndome loco.- en el momento que mire sus ojos conocí la faceta prohibida de esa mirada ámbar. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido al punto de parecer dos pozos de chocolate negro fundido, lo que había en esa mirada no era más que la más pura y cruda lujuria y al bajar mi mirada avergonzada me di cuenta de que a pesar de haber intentado huir aún no había retirado mis dedos de la cola de ese dragón que quedaba dibujada un poco más abajo del ombligo de Shaoran, casi al borde del inicio de su pantalón, a pesar de la vergüenza no fui capaz de retirar mis dedos de aquel dibujo… estaba enamorada de aquel tatuaje.

-Es una verdadera obra de arte… ¿Quién te lo hizo? Se nota el esmero y la dedicación que pusieron al dibujarlo… quien lo hizo es un verdadero artista.- le sentí tragar pesado así que volví a ver sus ojos y encontré en ellos un brillo de arrogancia y emoción su mano empezó a acariciar mi espalda.- fui yo. Tarde dos días en terminarlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras Shaoran aprovecho para acercarme a él, mi mano viajó hasta su pecho y en ese momento pude sentir el loco latir de mi corazón junto a los temblores de mi cuerpo volver para no darme tregua, la mano de Shaoran tocaba mi cintura y al sentir mi piel desnuda sus dedos hicieron camino hacia arriba por mi espalda mientras mi piel se erizaba por su contacto.

Me separe de golpe como si su contacto me quemara. Otra vez la maldita realidad me golpea. Si hubiera permitido que Shaoran me siguiera acariciando habría tocado mis horrendas cicatrices.

La realidad me golpea y aplasta sin piedad, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y de forma apresurada ayudo a Shaoran a liberarse de su camisa, tomo la ropa sucia de ambos y me acerco a la pequeña despensa donde existen una lavadora y secadora que aun funcionan.

Al mirar otra vez a Shaoran lo veo con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados, podría jurar que se le han puesto blancos los nudillos por la presión de sus manos.

Otra mueca de dolor aparece en su rostro y me vuelvo a acercar a é,l esta vez con el firme objetivo de revisarlo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de mi cercanía hasta que mis manos frías y temblorosas lo tocaron, otro estremecimiento se apodero de él, mientras deslizaba mis manos por su torso buscando alguna señal de fractura o daño interno.

-Lamento lo frías que están mis manos, pero debo revisarte y asegurarme que no hayas sufrido algún tipo de daño que se vuelva algo grabe, te han golpeado muy duro Shao… Li.- sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa y luego brillan con algo de indignación y molestia ¿Qué le hice ahora que me mire así? Prefiero que me mire con su calidez habitual… no me gusta cómo me mira ahora… me… me duele esa mirada.

-No te preocupes estoy bien. No debes tocarme si no quieres hacerlo SAKURA.- me sorprende que remarque mi nombre de esa manera y de ¿dónde saca esa idea de que no quiero tocarlo? Bueno tampoco es que quiera hacerlo… ¡aaahhhh! Ni yo me entiendo ahora.

-No se trata de eso… es solo que…- ¿Cómo le explico que me siento extraña al tocarlo? Desde Hiroshi, me aterra la cercanía con los chicos, ¡incluso me asusta cuando gritan! Hasta Keisuke me asusta cuando está enfadado y el jamás me ha hecho nada malo al contrario.- No sé cómo explicarlo Li… solo… solo déjame tratar de ayudarte.

-De acuerdo si es tan importante para ti, pero por favor ya quita esa cara miedo, te dije que no te hare daño ni nada que tu no quieras SAKURA.

-Looo… lo siento Li.- otra vez remarco mi nombre y sus ojos se oscurecen mientras su mirada se endurece… ¿será que le molesta que lo llame por su apellido?

Dejo todo ese torbellino de pensamientos atrás para dedicarme a mi labor una vez más mis manos recorren su torso, esta vez de forma mas exhaustiva, palpo sus costillas una a una buscando algún daño o fractura. Su piel está tomando una tonalidad amoratada y en algunos lugares los músculos comienzan a inflamarse, los estremecimientos de Shaoran me hablan de que le está comenzando a doler bastante.

Llego a su pecho y la respiración agitada junto al latir frenético del corazón masculino me llaman la atención, la cabeza del dragón sobre el pectoral izquierdo parece cobrar vida bajo mi tacto, me concentro en Shaoran nuevamente trazando y examinado el musculo, me deslizo hacia el centro de su pecho y al pectoral derecho para bajar revisando costilla a costilla una vez más. Reviso sus abdominales y tengo que hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad paro no babear frente aquel torso, me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. A pesar del miedo que me genera el sexo masculino soy una chica con hormonas revolucionadas y Shaoran es un chico atractivo su cuerpo esta trabajado por las artes marciales y los demás deportes que practica.

Pero yo no tengo permitido deleitarme en el físico de ningún hombre, no podría complacer a ningúno. Estoy defectuosa.

Me concentro una vez más y me dispongo a revisar su espalda… se me hace agua la boca… ¿es que no hay algo imperfecto en este chico? Cada musculo de esa espalda esta trabajado sin llegar a ser exagerado, en si me sorprende que tenga este cuerpo… Shaoran no es muy ancho de espalda y es de contextura delgada quien diría que bajo su ropa se esconde este tesoro.

Acaricio su espalda sin poder evitarlo, al sentirlo estremecer me permito imaginar que es por mi… que mis caricias son las que lo provocan y no el frio de mis manos y el ambiente helado.

-¿Eres estúpida?- la voz de Hiroshi llega a mi mente.- ¿tu darme placer? ¡Por favor! Si no eres más que una mocosa inútil sin valor.- mis ojos se cristalizan, no quiero llorar. No otra vez ¡ya no más!- mírate tienes 16 y tienes el cuerpo de una estúpida mocosa de 10, no eres capaz de despertar ni el más mínimo deseo por ti

\- ¿Por qué Hiro? ¿Qué hago mal?

\- ¡Todo estúpida, todo! Ni volviendo a nacer me calentarías, no eres más que una mocosa estúpida y ¡frígida!- mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas y mi corazón se rompe- las mujeres que meto a mi cama cada noche, gritan, aúllan de placer, tienen un orgasmo tras otro, mientras que tú, solo lloras y tiemblas. Puta inútil, tu jamás podrás complacerme a mi o a cualquier otro hombre en la cama, porque eres ¡frígida! Eres incapaz de sentir y dar placer, esta defectuosa, ni siquiera despiertas deseo en los hombres. ¡Solo inspiras lástima! ¡Lastima!

No puedo evitar derrumbarme ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que recordarlo? Ya no doy más… debo… debo… unos brazos fuertes me atraen contra algo duro y cálido, un aroma a bosque y chocolate me inunda y a pesar del pánico que me provoca el sentirme en brazos de un hombre, a pesar de que mi mente me grita que me aleje que huya ya no resisto más y me entrego a ese abrazo… no importa si después me golpea o incluso si quiere matarme… ¡ya no puedo más! ¡Ya no luchare más!

-shhh. Sakura por los dioses… ¿Dónde estás? ¿A dónde te vas? Vuelve por favor, estoy aquí para ti. Sostente de mi mano y no te soltare jamás.- me aferra con más fuerza y me sienta en su regazo, no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en el piso. Comenzó a mecerme como si fuera un bebe. Estar en sus brazos me reconforta y da una paz infinita que hace mucho no sentía- Eso es tranquila aquí estoy… nada malo te sucederá, lo juro… lo que sea que te atormenta no volverá… No lo dejare volver. Es un juramento Sakura.

Sus palabras junto a sus brazos y el latir de su corazón son un bálsamo para mis heridas y para mi alma destrozada, quisiera quédame así para siempre, mendigando su cariño, mendigando paz… mendigando ese contacto humano que mi corazón y alma tanto anhelan.

Sin siquiera pensarlo me dejo vencer por el cansancio y embargar por la calidez del cuerpo de Shaoran, el sueño reparador que hace años no tengo me golpea y poco a poco me rindo sin luchar. Cierro los ojos y me entrego al sueño en los reconfortantes brazos de Shaoran.

 **Notas de la autora: El peor enemigo de una persona maltratada es ella misma… en este capítulo se reflejó la lucha interna de Sakura por sucumbir a las atenciones sinceras de alguien a quien le importa frente a los fantasmas del pasado que la persiguen al punto de no dejarla disfrutar ni la más mínima muestra de aprecio.** **Un maltratador te destruye desde dentro, te convence de que no eres valiosa y que no sirves para nada. Destruye tu autoestima y te vuelve dependiente de él.** **Te convence que es el único ser humano en el mundo que te prestara atención porque no eres digna de que alguien más lo haga. Te aleja de tu círculo social y destruye tus deseos de vivir.** **Las personas que han sobrevivido a la violencia de genero cargan secuelas no solo a nivel físico si no que a nivel psicológico y espiritual siendo estas dos últimas las más difíciles de sanar e incluso a veces el daño es irreparable.** **En este capítulo comienza a mostrarse el daño real de Sakura, pero también se muestra que la paciencia y el amor de quienes rodean a las víctimas de violencia son vitales para ayudarles a sanar y seguir adelante. Que un amor sincero que no juzgue es indispensable para salvar a alguien en la situación de Sakura . No importa como fue que permitió que la maltrataran, no importa en qué monstruo confió, ninguno de nosotros es quien para juzgar solo podemos prestar nuestro hombro y escuchar lo que la víctima necesita decir aunque muchas veces lo hagan sin palabras, porque la única que puede salvarse a sí misma es ella. Porque ni ustedes ni yo podemos sacarla del infierno. Porque por frustrante y doloroso que sea, ella es la única capaz de salvarse. Pero no se confundan hay algo que si podemos hacer… podemos extenderle nuestra mano para que la sostenga y se aferre a ella, podemos caminar a su lado para que cuando se derrumbe podamos aferrarla a nosotros antes de que caiga, sin juzgarla solo abrazarla y decirle "ya no estás sola"**

 **A mi querida amiga:**

 **En un día como hoy hace 10 años te conocí y no sabes cuánto agradezco a dios el que te pusiera en mi camino, eres una de mis mejores amigas y te agradezco de forma infinita que me permitas estar a tu lado, fui tu primera amiga luego de tu salida del infierno y me honraste con elegirme, hoy vuelves a honrarme al pedirme que escriba tu historia y letra a letra trato de plasmar tu lucha y mi admiración por ti. Me siento orgullosa de lo que has conseguido, me siento orgullosa de quien eres y más orgullosa aun de ser tu amiga y de ser quien escriba tu historia. Gracias por estos años de confianza, gracias por estos años de amistad y tal como hace diez años te dije "ya no estás sola", Hoy te digo "ya nunca jamas estaras sola"**

 **Ying Fa ch.**


	5. Dr Clow Reed Parte I

Este capítulo salió por sí solo. En él se dejan ver los temores y sentimientos de Sakura, poco a poco se logra dimensionar la magnitud del daño hecho por Hiroshi. Espero que con este capítulo logren entender un poco más a Sakura. Como siempre aclaro que los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen. Esta historia esta basada en hechos verídicos salvo por algunas situaciones inventadas. No permito la adaptación ni la copia de esta historia sin mi consentimiento. Agradezco desde ya la oportunidad que le han brindado a esta historia besos.

 **Capítulo 5 el doctor Clow Reed I**

Ha pasado más de una semana desde el incidente de Nakamura y también de lo sucedido con Shaoran. Y tooodo va de mal en peor. ¿Por qué tan así?

Pues bien en resumen he estado huyendo de Shaoran como si tuviera la peste, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que intento hablar conmigo, luego de lo sucedido en la vieja enfermería.

Después de que me durmiera en sus brazos al despertar me volvió el sentido común al cuerpo y me aleje de él. Ya no llovía, la ropa estaba limpia y seca así que nos cambiamos y salimos del edificio. Afuera estaba Keisuke asi que en cuanto lo vi corrí a refugiarme en sus brazos y le pedí me sacara de ahí… Me fui sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada a Shaoran… Ni siquiera un adiós… me sentía culpable.

Los días siguientes el quiso hablar conmigo pero yo solo lo evitaba incluso huía de él. Sé que soy una cobarde pero no puedo enfrentar esos ojos ámbar llenos de promesas de amor que sé que nunca serán. Lo mejor para él es que nos alejemos.

Aun no logro entender que me sucedió para permitir que las cosas con Shaoran se escaparan de nuestras manos.

Por otro lado… Keisuke se volvió sobreprotector al punto de ser insoportable, no me ha dejado ni a sol ni a sombra en toda la semana, cree que Nakamura y sus matones volverán a la prepa para amenazarme otra vez y ni hablar del factor Shaoran Li. Keisuke se ha vuelto adicto a mandar miradas asesinas a Shaoran de forma indiscriminada, lo peor es que Shaoran tampoco se queda atrás, ellos tienes una relación de odio mutuo que no entiendo y por lo mismo decidí no contar nada a Keisuke de lo que paso con Shaoran… el solo piensa que Shaoran me ayudo y nada más.

-Kinomoto Sakura.- La voz de la recepcionista me saca de mis pensamientos me levanto de mi lugar y me dirijo a donde esta ella.- El doctor Reed la espera en el box 6. Pase por favor

Asiento levemente mientas tomo camino por el pasillo donde están ubicados los box de psiquiatría y psicoterapia. El doctor Clow Reed ha sido mi psiquiatra y psicoterapeuta desde que desperté en el hospital después de que Hiroshi tratara de matarme. El doctor Clow es un hombre de sonrisa tranquilizadora, tiene un aura que transmite seguridad a sus pacientes junto a unos hermosos ojos azules que son capaces de ver hasta el alma. No solo lo considero mi psiquiatra sino que también un padre, un amigo. Desde que inicie mi lucha por sobrevivir él ha estado a mi lado y lo agradezco infinitamente. Llego hasta su puerta y doy dos golpes su voz me indica que pase y yo obedezco, cierro suavemente tras de mí y observo la sala.

Su consulta es un lugar acogedor, silencioso y muy muy tranquilo. En una de las esquinas hay una fuente que llega a mitad de pared tiene 3 pisos en total, decorados con piedras y unos pequeños riachuelos… el sonido del agua junto a un poco de música instrumental y una luz tenue dan un ambiente de mucha paz.

Siempre que estoy aquí ciento deseos de acurrucarme en una esquina y esperar a que todo pase, a que los miedos y el dolor no me alcancen.

El doctor Clow me hace una seña desde atrás de su escritorio para que me ponga cómoda mientras el finaliza su llamada. Sobre su escritorio reposa mi historial clínico y al verlo me provoca un estremecimiento, parece un libro enorme de esos que tardas la vida entera en leer, mis secuelas mentales son tantas que no entiendo como el doctor Clow es capaz de anotar entre esas hojas… desde crisis de pánico, trastorno mixto de ansiedad, terrores nocturnos hasta depresión y estos son solo algunos… el insomnio tampoco me hace la vida fácil, todo esto y más esta contenido en esas páginas... Además esta esa voz que me ha hecho hacer las mayores estupideces de mi vida...

Obedezco al doctor Clow y me dirijo hasta uno de sus sillones, me quito los zapatos y me siento en posición de loto. Frente a mí el hermoso cuadro de un sendero formado por arboles de cerezo y en el centro un canal con poco caudal me invita a perderme en sus colores y reflejos, cierro mis ojos y me imagino caminando por el agua, mi alma se llena de paz, hasta me parece sentir la brisa.

-Siempre que te transportas a ese cuadro lloras pequeña Sakura ¿Por qué?

La voz de mi querido doctor me llega a lo lejos mientras bailo al compás de la música en medio de esos cerezos, su voz me transmite paz y seguridad, me siento a salvo a su lado.

-Porque me siento en paz. En este lugar no hay dolor ni tristeza, ciento que aquí ni el dolor ni mis demonios me alcanzaran jamás.

-pero no es bueno huir pequeña Sakura, eso ya lo sabes.- lejos de ser un reproche su voz solo recalca la realidad de las cosas. Es imposible huir del pasado, están imposible como cambiarlo por más que se desee.

-créame que no lo hago doctor Clow… solo estoy descansando antes de volver a luchar.- una sonrisa llega a mis labios.

-¿y contra que luchas Sakura?- abro mis ojos para centrarlos en los suyos, sus ojos azules me miran interrogantes, sus ojos siempre me han recordado a las profundidades del mar.

-no es contra que… si no… quien. Estoy luchando contra mí misma, mis impulsos y los anhelos de mi alma.

-¿ y que anela tu alma Sakura?.- Mi corazón se detiene por unos instantes mi alma llora por las verdades que están saliendo de mi boca.

-amor.

-¿amor?- no soy capaz de responderle en voz alta así que solo asiento con la cabeza, cambio de posición, levanto mis piernas para abrazarlas y esconder mi rostro entre mis rodillas.- ¿Por qué huyes del amor Sakura? ¿Aun crees que no eres digna de ser amada?- vuelvo a asentir y un suspiro cansado escapa de sus labios- Todos somos dignos de ser amados Sakura. Todos y cada uno de nosotros sin importar lo que hemos vivido, sufrido, o hecho. Todos tenemos a una persona capaz de amarnos y valorarnos, créeme cuando te digo que en algún lugar de este mundo hay alguien dispuesto a darlo todo por ti.

Una mirada incrédula es lo único que soy capaz de darle y el me responde con una sonrisa amable. Su mirada aun puesta en mi me dice sin palabras lo que quiere, el doctor Clow tiene el don de transmitirnos lo que quiere sin palabras, solo una mirada y somos capaces de leerle, es algo mutuo, por eso sus pacientes somos tan cercanos a él.

-hace una semana reaparecieron los matones de Nakamura en la escuela, intentaron obligarme a contactar a Hiroshi. El aún les debe dinero. Como es de esperarse me negué y me golpearon… lo que…- por un momento no pude seguir… la imagen de Shaoran corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí me causo un nudo en el estómago.- hasta que llego Li Shaoran mi compañero de clases. Lo golpearon solo porque intento ayudarme y en vez de alejarse de mí se acercó aún más. Me cuido hasta que me calme, me mantuvo anclada a la realidad… él … él … él me beso. Me beso como nunca nadie lo ha hecho y le juro que por unos instantes toque el cielo, hasta que la realidad me alcanzo, hasta que recordé quien soy… y lo que soy.

\- ¿y quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

-Soy Kinomoto Sakura... un ser humano roto.- esa es mi realidad.

-¿crees que por estar rota no mereces ser amada?

-si

-¿Por qué?

\- porque nadie merece recoger los pedazos de otro y cargar con las consecuencias de ello. Porque seres como Shaoran merecen un ser humano entero a su lado, capaz de dar todo por ellos. Merecen… él merece ser feliz con alguien sano.- un suspiro se me escapa y comienzo a temblar, miro al doctor Clow buscando contención pero ya no me está mirando a mi si no que mira fijamente al cuadro frete a nosotros.

-¿no crees que estas siendo algo egoísta?- lo miro sorprendida.- dices que el merece alguien que lo ame y sea capaz de darlo todo por el… ¿pero quien mejor para valorar a alguien que una víctima de un ser enfermo? ¿Quién mejor para atesorar un alma noble que alguien que sufrió a manos de un alma podrida? ¿ quien mejor que tu, que pisaste el infierno por un amor enfermizo para valorar un amor puro y verdadero? ¿Quién mejor que tu Sakura para amar a un chico que es capaz de darlo todo por ti? Crees que tu alma rota es un impedimento para amar, cuando en realidad es un motivo mas para dejarte amar. Viviste y caminaste por el infierno. Ya es hora de salir. Es hora de juntar tus pedazos y volverlos a unir. ¿Por qué no deja que ese chico decida si eres digna de su amor y devoción? ¿Por qué no te arriesgas?.- mi respiración se agita cierro los ojos buscando fuerzas para reconocer la verdad de mis sentimientos.

-tengo miedo…. Tengo mucho miedo de que... Cuando me vea me rechace. Tengo miedo que sienta asco de mi. Tengo miedo de sus palabras de repudio. Tengo miedo de cambiarlo como hice con Hiroshi. Tengo miedo de convertirlo en alguien como él … tengo miedo de destruir a Shaoran Li.- es un chico maravilloso yo no soy suficiente para él. Shaoran merece algo mejor.

-creo que estas siendo dura e injusta contigo misma. ¿recuerdas lo que dijeron los análisis psicológicos de Hiroshi?- asiento sorprendida.- no, no lo recuerdas, porque si lo hicieras ya no te sentirías culpable de algo que no esta en tus manos. Hiroshi Hiura es un muchacho con varios trastornos mentales agravados por rasgos psicopáticos. Este rasgo se desarrolla desde temprana edad Sakura. Por lo tanto nada de lo que hicieras iba a impedir que el se convirtiera en lo que es. No eres responsable de sus actos Sakura.

Sus palabras me calan tan profundo que no logro contener las ganas de llorar, aun me siento culpable… aun lo amo y me siento culpable. Los temblores de mi cuerpo son cada vez más fuertes, se me esta cerrando la garganta... respiro hondo para calmarme y no sucumbir a la histeria.

-¿lo amas? ¿aun amas a Hiroshi?- la sorpresa me invade, a veces pienso que el doctor Clow lee mentes. sigo respirando profundo entre sollozos y me concentro en tranquilizarme... debo responder... debo dejar ir este sentimiento enfermo.

-yo… yooo… - otra vez lloro desesperadamente. No consigo respirar...

-recuerda que no te juzgare Sakura… recuerda que no soy quien para juzgarte, no estoy aquí para eso- Ya no doy más de golpe grito sacando afuera este sentimiento que me ahoga y avergüenza porque es la prueba de mi estupidez.

-¡si! ¡si! ¡si! Lo amo… aun lo amo… lo extraño. Quiero a mi Hiroshi a mi lado, como cuando eramos felices… como cuando me amaba.- a estas alturas ya estoy llorando de forma histérica.

-¿y alguna vez te amo Sakura? ¿alguna vez fueron felices?

Su pregunta logra desarmarme… los recuerdos me inundan la mente. Sus celos enfermizos, los insultos, los golpes, las violaciones…. Todo.

-nno. Nunca fuimos felices…él … él nunca me amo. Pero entonces... Como le hago Clow… como hago para dejar de amarlo

-esa respuesta debes encontrarla por ti misma pequeña Sakura. Pero si puedo decirte algo y es que negándote una nueva oportunidad para amar no es el camino.

-pero yo… yoo.

-¿tienes miedo de que cuando ese chico vea tus cicatrices te rechace? ¿a que cuando sepa tu verdad se vaya?.- una imagen de shaoran parado frente a mi con cara de asco... de reprobación llega a mi mente y me hiere en lo más profundo.

-si. Tengo miedo de su expresión de asco. El podría tener a una chica hermosa a su lado… una sin marcas, con un cuerpo hermoso. Limpio.

-pero el te elige a ti Sakura…. Te esta escogiendo a pesar de tu reticencia a su contacto…te esta escogiendo a pesar de tu rechazo constante… No eres un monstruo Sakura… Eres una hermosa chica que vivió en el infierno. No te digo que le des una oportunidad al muchacho solo digo que lo pienses, no puedes dejar de vivir tu vida.

\- pero él no sabe lo que está eligiendo. El no sabe de mis marcas... De mis traumas... De la voz en mí cabeza. Él no sabe.. Él no sabe.

Vuelvo a llorar mientras los brazos del doctor Clow me rodean… su calor me reconforta y me aferro a el para llorar, mientras el recuerdo de la sonrisa triste y las últimas palabras de Yuriko vuelven a mi mente.

-vuelve a vivir Sakura.

Para una persona que necesita superar un trauma es muy importante contar con apoyo profesional. sin embargo no siempre se logran buenos resultados porque hay personas que no necesitan un terapeuta lejano e imponente detrás de un escritorio. El personaje real era una eminencia dentro de la psiquiatría, sus pacientes eran cercanos a él porque él no solo era el medico, si no que también era un amigo que aconsejaba y consolaba a sus pacientes en el momento justo, creando lazos de confianza insuperables. Por desgracia él ya no está en este mundo.

Este capítulo fue pensando para ser único, sin embargo en el camino me di cuenta de que se necesita una segunda parte, porque hay cosas que faltan por explicar. Muchas gracias por su apoyo un abrazo fuerte para todas besasos.

Ying fa ch.


	6. Capitulo 6: Dr Clow parte II

Perdón la tardanza, pero este capítulo me tomo más tiempo del esperado, no salió largo pero fue difícil sacarlo adelante. Ojala que les guste y espero su opinión de este capitulo.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen. La historia esta basada en hechos reales, vividos por una persona muy cercana, quien desea exorcizar demonios dando a conocer su historia y tal vez ayudar a alguien que lo necesita. No permito la adaptación ni uso de esta historia sin mi autorización ahora a leer. espero me puedan dar sus opiniones.

 **Capítulo 6 El Dr. Clow II parte.**

Voy corriendo escalera arriba por la torre de la clínica. El Dr. Clow tuvo que salir por una emergencia y me pidió que lo esperara. Aun algo llorosa había asentido, pero no pude quedarme ahí. Me sentía atrapada, las paredes se me venían encima y me faltaba el aire. Salí corriendo de la oficina buscando el aire que me faltaba, mi pecho se apretó fuertemente. Al salir de la oficina no estaba la secretaria, no había a quien pedir ayuda… corrí hacia la escalera de emergencia y subí a toda velocidad, pero cada paso que daba era más abrumador. Me estaba quedando sin aire. "voy a morir… no puedo respirar… siento que mis pulmones van a estallar…"

Tropiezo con unos de los escalones y caigo de golpe al suelo, me levanto con dificultad y sigo subiendo, juro que me desmallare en cualquier momento. Al llegar a la puerta de la azotea recargo todo mi peso en ella abriéndola, y una vez más caigo al piso, mi respiración agitada me esta volviendo loca, no consigo normalizarla, y menos que el aire entre correctamente en mis pulmones…estoy mareada todo me da vueltas y mi pecho esta apretado en un puño. "Voy a morir… oh dioses voy a morir. Voy a morir, y no quiero morir así."

" _Ya sabes lo que debes hacer entonces"_.- Esa voz… no. ¡Otra vez no por favor!

"¿A que te refieres?" y una carcajada macabra y sin humor resuena en mi cabeza.

" _Salta_ "

"No, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo."

" _Si, si puedes SALTA" -un sollozo escapa de mi- "vamos salta. Acaba con todo de una vez. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo? A nadie le importas, no eres más que una carga, y un jodido estorbo mocosa estúpida"_

"No, no. Les prometí a ellos que que no lo volvería a hacer"

 _"¿A quién al doctor? ¿A Keisuke?"_

"si, si, si. A ellos…. Ellos no quieren esto. Ellos se preocupan por mi."

" _¡Mentira! ¿De verdad crees esa estupidez? Clow solo está haciendo su jodido trabajo, y Keisuke solo siente lastima por ti a ninguno de ellos les importas"_

"No, no, no. ¡Cállate estas mintiendo eso no es verdad! "

" _¡¡¡SALTA MADITO ESTORBO!!!_ "

Ya no consigo controlar mi cuerpo, casi no puedo respirar, quiero que todo acabe, necesito que todo acabe. Me aferro de la maya decidida a escalar… ya no puedo más, no quiero seguir con esto, quiero que todo se acabe ahora. Siento que estoy escalando hacia la libertad… quiero volar… ¡volar y ser libre!

¡No, no! Unos brazos me aprietan desde la cintura y me jalan hacia abajo con fuerza.

\- No, no, no. Me soporto que me toquen auxilio por favor no. ¡Quiero ser libre! Por favor déjenme ir.

Patee, grite, estaba histérica. No conseguía respirar, fui lanzada contra la maya y mi espalda dolió por el golpe. Mis muñecas fueron inmovilizadas sobre mi cabeza y mis piernas retenidas por las de mi atacante. Me faltaba el aire, mi garganta estaba casi cerrada y no podía hablar, intente tranquilizarme y abrir los ojos, para suplicar que me soltara porque me estaba haciendo daño, pero me encontré un destello. Una mirada azul y un vistazo de cabello negro que me empujaron a la histeria otra vez… no puede ser, no, no, esto es una mentira, él no puede estar aquí. ¡Hiroshi no puede estar aquí!

Sentía el corazón en la boca, trate de golpearlo otra vez pero el esquivo todos mis golpes, y me volvió a inmovilizar.

-No Hiroshi… Por favor, no me hagas daño. Por favor te lo suplico Hiroshi.

Yo solo quería que me soltara y me dejara tranquila, no quería volver a verlo, no quería que me siguiera haciendo daño.

-No soy ese tal Hiroshi. Y no te lastimare, solo… solo quiero que te calmes. Por favor. No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería.

La voz del chico sonó temblorosa y agitada, pero diferente a la de Hiroshi y al mirarlo bien note que aunque sus ojos son azules no son fríos, si no que cálidos y enigmáticos. Este chico es más alto que yo y obviamente más fuerte, su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía, e incluso estaba temblando un poco.

-Escucha se lo que te está pasando, es una crisis de pánico, debes tranquilizarte. Créeme que pasara pronto, respira conmigo y sostente de mí, mírame a los ojos, no vas a morir y no hay nada que te impida respirar. Con fía en mi, todo pasara pronto. Intenta pasar aire a tus pulmones no te van a estallar ni nada parecido. No despegues tu mirada de la mía y vamos a respirar juntos, vamos inhala... exhala…. Inhala…. Exhala vamos jade, no hay nada malo en tus pulmones inhala… exhala.

"¡ _Hey! ¿Tan pronto olvidaste tus planes? Empújalo y salta. ¡A nadie le importas!_

-¡No escuches a esa voz! Mírame a los ojos jade, no la escuches, concéntrate únicamente en mí y en respirar… ven pon tu mano aquí… en mi hombro – ¿como lo supo? ¿sera que es adivino? no he parado de temblar y al sentir que pone su mano en mi cintura, todo se vuelve peor.

-No te gusta que te toquen ¿cierto?- solo asentí con la cabeza aun no puedo hablar… además ¿cómo rayos lo supo?- lo que quiero que hagamos es calmarnos, tanto tu como yo lo necesitamos y sobre todo necesitamos callar a esas voces, o enloqueceremos aún más…. Ven, bailemos y no te preocupes por la música podemos imaginarla.

Así, juntos comenzamos un vals mudo, bailamos al mismo paso y muy temblorosos, aunque no entendía porque él estaba temblando. Él era quien marcaba el ritmo de mi respiración, lo hacíamos al mismo tiempo mientras sin despegar mi mirada de sus ojos me repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien…

-¡Aquí están! ¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso y como terminaron aquí? Tengo a toda la clínica buscándolos- el doctor Clow se veía agitado y algo descompuesto, cosa bastante rara en él debo decir, paseó su mirada de mi compañero improvisado de baile a mi, provocando que perdiera todo el color de su rostro al notar mi estado.

\- Sakura ¿recuerdas lo que hemos hablado? No hay nada mal contigo, puedes respirar, solo debes calmarte.

¿Cómo rayos lo supo? ¿Tan obvia soy?

\- Soy psiquiatra Sakura reconozco los síntomas, dame algo de crédito muchacha. Veo que has conocido a mi otro paciente favorito.

y además es adivino y lector de mentes profesional. ¿impartirán el ramo en la facultad?

Centro mi atención en quien hasta hace poco fue mi compañero de baile. Se veía bastante serio a pesar de seguir temblando, de pronto bufo y miro mal al doctor Clow, provocando que riera divertido.

-Obviamente soy uno de tus pacientes favoritos TIO- esa palabra me sorprendió… "tío" y viéndolos bien ambos se parecen bastante.

-Por lo que veo han superado algunas barreras juntos- en ese momento nos miramos sorprendidos- ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? Hasta donde recuerdo tu Eriol eras incapaz de salir de tu casa, o mi consulta sin tener una crisis de pánico. Y mírate éstas en una azotea- ahora me hace todo más sentido, por eso sabía lo que me pasaba y que hacer- y tu Sakura no soportas el contacto físico con la mayor parte del género masculino. Pero mírate ahora, en brazos de Eriol y sin estallar en un ataque de histeria. Sin mencionar que a juzgar por su estado, ambos lograron salir juntos de una crisis de pánico. Esto es algo realmente sorprendente. Vamos volvamos que tengo una idea para ayudar a dos de mis pacientes favoritos.

El sobrino del doctor Clow y yo asentimos aun algo temblorosos, y lo seguimos a la puerta que nos llevaría al interior de la clínica nuevamente. Estábamos por cruzar la puerta cuando el chico se quedó congelado en el umbral, comenzó a temblar de forma violenta y perdió completamente el color del rostro, parecía a punto de colapsar. Retrocedió y comenzó a negar violentamente mientras tapaba sus oídos y entonces lo entendí todo… la voz... ¿Así habrá sabido el momento junto en que la escuche? No lo pensé dos veces y tome sus manos para que me mirara, pero no funciono, le llame varias veces y tampoco reacciono. Entonces no me quedaba más opción, Tome valor y a pesar de que me aterraba la idea… no debía temer, a pesar de estar aterrado corrió en mi auxilio, fuera de su zona de seguridad. Ahora me tocaba a mí. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, me pare decida frente a él y lo jale hacia mi. Poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y pasando mis brazos por su cuello comencé a moverme como si estuviéramos bailando un lento.

-No la escuches… todo estará bien… no escuches esa voz. Solo quédate conmigo y tararea esta melodía muda.

Lo sentí relajarse poco a poco, mientras se aferraba a mí con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pasamos unos minutos así hasta que se relajó un poco y me separe lentamente de él. Le mire a los ojos. Unos ojos azules muy lindos y cálidos ¿Cómo lo pude confundir con Hiroshi? No se parecen en nada… bueno a excepción del color. Trate de disimular mi miedo respirando profundo, aunque en honor a la verdad no sé quién de los dos tiembla más.

-No puedes bajar la escalera ¿verdad?- asintió en silencio desviando la mirada- entonces toma mi mano, lo haremos juntos. Veras que pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Su mirad sorprendida choco con la mía y sonrió suavemente, nos tomamos de la mano y poco a poco comenzamos a bajar un escalón a la vez… de la nada recordé que Shaoran y Keisuke me susurraron palabras tranquilizadoras, cuando estuve atrapada por el pánico. Así que hice lo mismo, le hablaba de cualquier tontería que se me ocurriera, mientras sentía que se relajaba y no se concentraba tanto en lo que hacía y sentía. Al entrar a la oficina del doctor Clow nos hizo tomar asiento frente al cuadro, y con una sonrisa amable nos puso una taza de chocolate a cada uno en las manos, mientras nos sonreía amablemente.

-Ambos están muy fríos deben entrar en calor- sonreímos en agradecimiento y bebimos el chocolate, parecía que nos calentaba el alma- ¿Qué paso allí afuera muchachos?

-Fue… fue… mi culpa Dr. Clow iba a esperarlo aquí como me pidió, pero de un momento a otro me comenzó a faltar el aire, las paredes se me venían encima… y me desespere… Salí en busca de aire y así llegue a la azotea… pero ahí… yo…yo…

-Escucho la voz en su cabeza y trato de escalar la malla de seguridad- ambos le miramos atónitos- lo siento jade.- Lo mire sorprendida por el mote cariñoso y solo asentí - Fui tras ella cuando la vi salir de aquí. Enseguida note que algo no estaba bien. No mentiré estaba aterrado, y la voz en mi cabeza no ayudaba demasiado, repitiendo una y otra vez que moriría si la seguía. Pero no podía dejarla sola, así que contra todo pronóstico la seguí y salí de mi zona segura, cuando llegue hasta ella confirme mis sospechas, era presa de un ataque de pánico y al verla negar y comenzar a subir por la malla, supe que la voz estaba actuando en ella, y que debía actuar de inmediato, así que corrí para bajarla de la malla y luche contra su ataque de histeria. La inmovilice para que no me golpeara pero… ella creyó que yo…

Mis ojos se empañaron y ahogue un sollozo, aun no puedo creer lo estúpida que fui, es imposible que Hiroshi esté aquí… él está en prisión. Además ellos son bastante diferentes.

-Lo confundí con Hiroshi. Solo vi brevemente sus ojos y cabello, lo siento.

-Es normal Sakura, no estabas en tus cinco sentidos y estabas muy vulnerable. Como les dije, se me ocurrió una idea al verles juntos, ya que se han conocido y que sin querer avanzaron juntos ¿Por qué no seguir? Asi que quiero que se presenten debidamente mirándose a los ojos, y contando porque están aquí. Ninguno juzgara al otro, solo quiero que se conozcan y entablen amistad. Y no me miren como si de pronto me hubiera crecido un cabeza y un par de brazos extras… aunque creo que me serviría de ayuda… sería más práctico para escribir, firmar, pensar, uff la posibilades serian infinitas. Pero ya me estoy desviando del tema, el punto es que tu circulo social Sakura, se limita a Keisuke y a los clientes que tratan de ligar contigo en el café donde trabajas, que por cierto ignoras olímpicamente y Eriol no tienes a nadie. Estas más solo que el dedo gordo de la mano.- ambos recibimos su mirada burlona sabe que tiene razón. – ya he dicho a ambos que no es sano estar solos, necesitan hacer amistades y sobre todo tu Eriol necesitas salir de casa, y que mejor que hacerlo acompañado de alguien que sabe de tus temores más secretos y que hacer frente a una crisis, estarán a salvo el uno con el otro ¿Qué opinan?

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos suavemente el Dr. Clow tiene su punto y realmente no me desagrada este chico, me siento bien es su compañía.

-Las damas primero.- dijo el chico.

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto tengo, 19 años estoy en segundo de preparatoria. Vivo sola desde hace algunos años, mi madre murió cuando tenía 3 años. Mi hermano mayor Toya y yo fuimos criados por nuestro padre. Ellos llevan varios años viajando de expedición en expedición, mi padre es arqueólogo y mi hermano médico. Trabajo en el café gato negro como mecera, y algunas veces a la semana suelo cantar en el lugar- tomo aire para seguir, esta es la parte fea de la historia- en si tengo varios trastornos y por eso estoy aquí. Tengo depresión, crisis de pánico, terrores nocturnos, trastorno mixto de ansiedad, hafofobia y delirios. He intentado suicidarme 11 veces contando la de hoy.-

El doctor Clow me regalo una mirada triste mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro y me sonreía cálidamente.

-Muy bien Sakura has dado un gran paso te felicito. Tu turno Eriol.

-Soy Eriol Hiragisawa tengo 19 años, soy ingles pero de padres japoneses. Debería ir a la preparatoria pero hace casi un año y medio que no asisto, vivo con mis padres y mi hermana menor Meilin. Al igual que tu tengo varios trastornos pero los mas notorias son la agorafobia, crisis de pánico y autolesiones.

-Olvidaste decir que eres mi sobrino favorito Eriol.

-Soy tu único sobrino, tío Clow. Mei es tu sobrina.- Clow sonríe socarrón

-Y ella es mi sobrina favorita. Bien los dos acaban de dar otro paso ¿como se sienten ahora? Se conocen hace un poco más de una hora y juntos han avanzado de manera impresionante.

-Pero…- Eriol y yo solo nos miramos y sonreímos incomodos.

-No sean tan críticos con ustedes mismos chicos, para correr primero hay que aprender a caminar.- los dos asentimos.

-Bien, entonces daremos un nuevo paso en la terapia, van a comenzar a trabajar en equipo. Quiero que primero se conozcan y dejen las cosas fluir, quiero que se hagan amigos y sigan avanzando juntos. Intercambiaran números telefónicos y comenzaran a hablar, dejaran todo fluir ¿de acuerdo?'- volvimos a asentir y no pude evitar sentirme como un perro que mira atentamente a su dueño. Yo y mis analogías- ok. Todos los días hablaran de lo que quieran, no hay tema prohibido pero tampoco hay obligación de responder. Deben fijar límites y respetarlos, pero estos deben ir desapareciendo con el tiempo. Sería muy provechoso para ustedes establecer una palabra de seguridad, para cuando están sufriendo una crisis, así el otro sabrá que algo va mal ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-si.- dije

-si.

-Bien. Esta última tarea la harán de forma individual. El día de hoy ambos han tenido una crisis de pánico, y han sucumbido a sus delirios. Para la próxima sesión quiero que me traigan escrito que es lo que les dicen esas voces, y si se presentan otra vez también lo escribirán ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.- respondimos ambos desanimados y avergonzados.

-No se avergüencen. Es normal recaer, mejor vean todos los avances que hicieron hoy. Eso sí que es algo de lo que sentirse orgullosos. Ya que estamos de acuerdo en todo, nos veremos la próxima semana como de costumbre. Solo que esta vez estarán juntos. Tengan éxito chicos.

Nos despedimos del doctor Clow y salimos juntos de la consulta, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules saludo a Eriol.

-¿Cómo te fue hijo? ¿Todo bien?

-Si mama. Mira te presento a ki… - me mira interrumpiéndose.- ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que no pude negarme - entonces tú también puedes llamarme Eriol.- tenía una sonrisa muy bonita este chico, miré a su madre y me sorprendió ver unas lagrimas fugitivas en sus mejilla, se las limpio rápidamente y me sonrió con calidez.- mama te presento a Sakura ella también es paciente del tío Clow, nos conocimos hoy y como nos llevamos bien al tío se le ocurrió que trabajemos juntos

-Es un placer conocerte Sakura. Soy Megumi Hiraguisawa. Soy hermana de Clow.- hice una reverencia torpe - ¿Pero qué sucedió para que a Clow se le ocurriera esta idea?

-Es una larga historia. Te la cuento en el auto. ¿Vives cerca Sakura? Podemos llevarte.

\- No quiero ser una molestia.- dos miradas azules me miran con una mirada que me recuerda al gato con botas… suspirando asiento ¿cómo decirles que no?- está bien pero no voy a casa si no a mi trabajo.

-No hay problema ¡vamos!- la mamá de Eriol estaba muy emocionada al vernos hablar y, Eriol sonreía con calidez. Ya no estaba tan tembloroso y yo no me sentía tan sola… creo que el doctor Clow tiene razón, Hay que aprender a caminar para correr.

Espero les haya gustado ¿que opinan de la idea de Clow? y ¿de Eriol? Me gustó como quedó este capítulo aunque demore mucho en terminarlo.

Creo que ya se dimensiona más las secuelas en Sakura, pero también se van notando avances.

La crisis de Pánico son episodios repentinos de miedo intenso que provoca reacciones físicas graves cuando no existe un peligro real o causa aparente. cuando se está teniendo una crisis de pánico puedes sentir que estas perdiendo el control e incluso que vas a morir de manera inminente.

Manejar estos episodios es muy complicado pero debe hacerse de manera rápida o de lo contrario puede terminar con la persona suicidándose.

Un abrazo y gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Ying Fa Ch.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Como siempre les recuerdo. Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen. La historia es basada en hechos reales y de mi autoría. Por lo que no permitiré su uso sin autorización.** **En la página de Facebook de "ying fa ch" están las fotos de la guitarra y las melodías y cancion usadas en este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 7 Frases célebres y canciones**

Eriol

" _ **A veces solo finjo estar de acuerdo con las personas para que se callen"**_

Desde hace un mes que conocí a Eriol, y nuestra amistad ha fluido de forma natural, nos vemos de dos a tres veces por semana y hablamos todos los días, ya sea por video llamada o mensaje. Una vez a la semana tenemos terapia en conjunto con el Dr. Clow, y las otras veces nos vemos en la casa de Eriol, o la mía. La familia de Eriol me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos sin presionarme, respetan mis límites y me hacen sentir un miembro más de la familia Hiragizawa. Nuestras pláticas virtuales se dan con naturalidad, hemos hablado de casi todo y nos hemos conocido bastante. Por ejemplo descubrimos que a ambos nos gusta leer por lo que ideamos una especie de juego que llamamos "describe tu día con una frase" y hoy siendo la hora del descanso. Eriol, me envía su frase célebre del día. La leo y me saca una gran carcajada, pero estoy de acuerdo con él.

JADE

 _ **"debo reconocer que yo también lo hago a veces"**_

ERIOL

 _ **"adoro a mi prima Nakuru, y sé que no lo hace con mala intención. Pero te juro que no la soporto"**_

JADE

 _ **"¿Qué te dijo ahora?"**_

ERIOL

 _ **"que debo salir de casa y tener una vida normal"**_

Jade

 _ **"sabes que pienso igual que ella, pero es verdad lo que dijo Clow. Todo a su tiempo"**_

ERIOL

 _ **"¡LO SE! Pero ella no entiende y me agota".**_

Jade

 _ **"tranquilo, no te alteres. Ya dejara de insistir… Debo dejarte ya entro el profesor."**_

ERIOL

 _ **"ok. Más tarde hablamos, un abrazo virtual para tu"**_

JADE

 _ **"otro abrazo virtual para tu, Eriol."**_

No puedo evitar reír bajito, definitivamente este chico ha influenciado bien en mí. Keisuke me mira con su famosísima ceja alzada marca registrada, le murmuro un "Eriol" causando que el también ría un poco. Al principio no estaba muy contento con lo de Eriol, pero desde hace dos semanas que está más alegre al respecto. Dice que está volviendo la Sakura de antes, aunque sea solo sale con mis cercanos, ósea los Hiragizawa, el Dr. Clow y Keisuke, aunque no estoy muy segura de esto. Si debo darles la razón a todos en que mi círculo social ha crecido bastante.

Pasé de hablar solo con Keisuke y el Dr. Clow a entablar amistad con Eriol, sus padres e incluso su prima Nakuru quien es un verdadero vendaval, y debo admitir que estoy muy feliz.

Las clases pasan rápido,y ahora toca la hora de deportes, que es mi favorita. Me cambio el uniforme y salgo al patio para comenzar a calentar con Keisuke a mi lado.

-Debo reconocer que equivoque respecto a Hiragizawa. Me gusta verte sonreír.

-Gracias guapo. Yo tampoco estaba muy convencida, pero mírame, me siento mejor y gracias a Eriol he conseguido manejar mejor las crisis de pánico.

-Eso es lo que me hace más feliz Sakura, gracias a él puedes manejar mejor esas situaciones, y también he podido ayudarte aún más que antes. - La sonrisa de Keisuke se me contagia y empezamos a trotar alrededor de la cancha.

-¿Cuál es su frase de hoy?

\- "a veces solo finjo estar de acuerdo con las personas, para que se callen".

La fuerte carcajada de Keisuke se escucha por todo el patio y todos nos miran preguntándose si por fin nos hemos vuelto locos.

-¿Tienen algo gracioso que contar a la clase jóvenes Kinomoto y Shimabana? – La odiosa mirada de la profesora Sagara nos taladra mientras ríe cínicamente. – Definitivamente el silencio es un privilegio que solo los inteligentes valoran.

-Lo siento profesora. No volverá a ocurrir. Tiene toda la razón.- la sonrisa hipócrita que Kei le da a la profesora Sagara me descoloca, hasta que me susurra. – dile a Hiragizawa que no puedo estar más de acuerdo con él.

Ahora soy yo la que rompe en carcajadas, y todos me miran como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¡KINOMOTO! ¿No entendió lo que le acabo de decir a su compañero?

-Lo siento profesora no lo pude evitar… pero créame que también concuerdo con usted…

-Entonces también estará de acuerdo conmigo al decir que "la risa abunda en la boca de los tontos".- ahora es toda la clase que estalla en carcajadas, después de todo fuimos llamados tontos por la profesora.

-Completamente profesora Sagara… aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que estoy más de acuerdo con el escritor y filósofo J.Krishnamurti. Él decía que, "La risa es un síntoma de sabiduría, como el enojo de la ignorancia".

-Touche, preciosa. – murmuro Keisuke a mi lado.

El silencio que se hizo a nuestro alrededor fue épico. La profesora estaba pálida y descolocada. Nos ordenó dar seis vueltas a la cancha a trote suave. Parecía estar en shock. Kei y yo nos miramos y sonreímos como el gato de Alicia. Después de todo no todos los días puedes llamar ignorante a un profesor. Las clases pasan rápido y sin mas problemas. Hasta que termina la clase y nos vamos a los camerinos.

-Creo que le has dado un golpe mortal a Sagara. Se la pensara dos veces antes de meterse contigo. ¿De dónde sacaste esa frase?

-Todo es gracias a Eriol. A el le gustan los libros de J.Krishnamurti.

-vaya otra cosa más que agradecerle. Recuérdame darles las gracias cuando lo conozca por fin.

\- sí creo que el día de hoy amo a Eriol.

-¿Qué?

-¡¡¡Que amo a Eriol Hiragizawa!!!

¡¡¡¡PLAFFFF!!! Un fuerte golpe nos hace brincar del susto, antes de voltearme al origen del sonido siento el peso de una mirada gélida. Volteo lentamente y la furiosa mirada ámbar de Shaoran Li me acribilla. OOOHHH OHHH Houston estoy en problemas. Antes de que pueda decirme cualquier cosa me lanzo a besar la mejilla de Keisuke y le susurro que nos vemos a la salida de la prepa, para luego huir veloz cual cohete a la seguridad del camerino de la chicas.

Luego de una ducha rápida y vestirme lo más rápido que puedo, reviso mi celular y un mensaje de Eriol me espera. Recordándome que aún le debo mi frase del día.

JADE

 _ **"La risa es un síntoma de sabiduría, como el enojo de la ignorancia".**_

Iba a mandarlo pero la mirada asesina ambarina se vino a mi mente y un escalofrío bajo por mi espalda. Así que escribo.

 _ **"si las mirada mataran…. Yo estaría 1.000 metros bajo tierra"**_

ERIOL

JADE

 _ **"larga historia, después te explico. ¿Ya te decidiste? ¿Iras a verme cantar esta noche en el café?"**_

ERIOL

 **"No lo sé jade. Saber que no es fácil"**

JADE

 _ **"lo sé, pero no estarás solo. Estaré yo, tus padres e incluso tu prima. Por favor Cheshire"**_

Me saque una selfie poniendo mi mirada imitación del gato con botas y se la mando, si eso no lo convence nada lo hará. Por unos instantes pienso que no me responderá y eso me deprime, estaba a punto de guardar mi teléfono cuando un escueto "iré" me hace saltar de la felicidad.

Salgo lo más rápido posible hacia mi trabajo, tomando la precaución de ver a todos lados, no quiero toparme con Shaoran y sé que es muy capaz de estarme esperando afuera, para que le dé una explicación, después todo hace un poco más de un mes que nos besamos y yo he estado huyendo de él, como si tuviera la peste. Sé que le debo muchas explicaciones además… me escucho gritar mi supuesto amor a Eriol, creo que eso hace más graves mis problemas con Shaoran.

Esta noche es muy especial para mí, estoy preparando una sorpresa para Keisuke y Eriol, mis dos grandes amigos. Quiero agradecerles de alguna forma todo lo que hacen por mí. Solo espero que Eriol consiga venir.

Ya en la cafetería, ayudo a mis compañeros atendiendo algunas mesas, y preparando el escenario para el show. Todo arranca a las 20:00 horas. Hoy el pianista Ryo Kansaki abrirá el show, seguido de Aoi quien también canta y al final me tocara a mí. Ryo es un chico muy talentoso y carismático Aoi es bastante sociable, demasiado par el gusto de mi género. El sonido de la campanilla anunciando la llegada de clientes me saca de mi ensoñación, Keisuke entra y se sienta en la barra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando que me acerque a saludarle, paso a besar su mejilla y me voy a buscarle un café y un pastel, se los dejo frente, mientras habla con algunos de nuestros compañeros. Deben estarle preguntando que hace aquí, después de todo hoy es su día libre. Con una sonrisa me despido de él. Me voy atrás del escenario para ordenar todo, mi banquito y mi querida guitarra. Una verdadera belleza café decorada con flores de cerezo y justo sobre la boca en el mástil un bello pajarillo rodeado de más flores. Todo pintado a mano por mí. Me estaba sentando y me disponía a ensayar un poco cuando me avisan que en la mesa ocho me buscaban.

Salgo corriendo ansiosa hacia la mesa donde me espera la manada Hiragizawa en todo su esplendor. No pude evitar colgarme del cuello de Eriol y agradecerle una y otra vez por estar aquí, consiguiendo que el pobre se sonrojara a tope y que Nakuru comenzara a molestarnos. Me separe tan de golpe de Eriol por la vergüenza que sin querer golpee al papa de Eriol, aun soy algo torpe con el con el contacto físico. Me disculpo y les tomo el pedido. Me siento muy feliz están todos aquí. Les llevo su pedido a la mesa donde todos parecen estar disfrutando bastante.

-gracias pequeña Sakura.- el papa de Eriol es muy atento siempre. Todo un caballero inglés. – es muy ameno el ambiente de la cafetería

-si muchos de nuestros clientes son gente de negocios que prefieren este tipo de ambientes para reunirse, un lugar más informal pero tranquilo, incluso parejas y familias vienen a tomar algo y pasar un rato agradable.

-¿cantaras esta noche, jade?- Eriol se ve muy ilusionado, nunca me ha oído cantar.

-Si pero soy la ultima el día de hoy. Primero están Ryo y Aoi ambos son muy talentosos les encantaran sus presentaciones.

-¡Estoy segura de ello Sakurita! Y dinos ¿ya llego tu amigo? Ese del que siempre nos hablas.- y esa es Nakuru haciendo gala de su impaciencia y energía dando saltitos en su lugar e irritando a Eriol quien la mira exasperado.

-si está en la barra. Más tarde se los presentare, ahora si me disculpan debo prepar todo para mi presentación.

Estoy muy feliz de que Eriol se haya animado a salir, creo que es un gran avance para él … solo espero que no suceda nada que lo haga retroceder este gran paso.

-¡eyyy! Enana ten cuidado.

-lo.. Lo siento Ryo. No ,no te vi. Perdóname.- la voy de Ryo están profunda que me da escalofríos de solo oírla.

\- no te preocupes, pero se más cuidadosa para la próxima, puedes lastimarte. ¿Cantas hoy enana?

-Sí y tocare la guitarra también.

-Magnifico, me quedare a oírte. – una sonrisa ladeada surge en él. – espero que un día me aceptes esa invitación que me debes.

Desde que conozco a Ryo que me invita a tomarnos algo por ahí, y aunque siempre le digo que no e incluso hasta hace poco no le hablaba más que monosílabos, él no ha desistido de invitarme.

-claro. Aunque no prometo nada… pero sé que en algún momento me agradara que salgamos.- le sonrió y sigo mi camino hasta que su voz me detiene.

-te vez diferente, enana. Me gusta. Esperare ansioso ese momento, y no te preocupes que aunque sea solo un café estaré feliz de invitarte.

Los ojos verdes de Ryo me dan una cálida mirada y sigue su camino. Realmente es un chico muy agradable, siempre me invita pero nunca me presiona, fue muy paciente a la hora de tratar conmigo y mi carácter. Después de todo ambos somos músicos y al trabajar aquí debemos interactuar bastante.

Ingreso otra vez atrás de escenario, afino mi guitarra reviso que todo esté en orden y me voy a cambiar el uniforme por unos jeans negros a la cadera una polera blanca y encima a medio abotonar una blusa cuadrille purpura, tomo mi cabello en una cola alta y empiezo a vocalizar. Los aplausos y vitorees provenientes de afuera llaman mi atención silenciosamente me acerco por detrás del escenario para ver a Ryo tocando el piano. No hay que mirar demasiado a Ryo para darse cuenta que es muy guapo. Ojos verdes, cabello castaño y cuerpo atlético… una espalda ancha y una voz maravillosamente grave que dan escalofríos solo oírla… mmmm… si es muy atractivo. Lástima que el género masculino está vetado para mí.

Ryo se relaja y se concentra en la melodía que está tocando. Hoy esta interpretando "River Flows in you" de Yiruma. A Ryo le encantas sus composiciones, aunque si soy honesta a mí me gusta como toca Ryo. Tiene un don especial para transportar a quien le escuche tocar a un mundo de fantasía. Respiro profundo y cierro mis ojos mientras viajo con Ryo a otro mundo.

Un hermoso sendero adornado por arboles otoñales, el ruido de las hojas bajo mis pies mientras camino y el sonido de un rio avanzando al final me relajan, siento ganas de perderme en este paisaje. Una mano se apoya en mi hombro y un hombre sin rostro me invita a bailar con él al compás de la música, comenzamos a bailar, me siento tan feliz… en paz. Ya no hay soledad… "te amo" susurra en mi oído el desconocido, y al levanta mi mirada es Shaoran quien me tiene entre sus brazos… lagrimas silenciosas caen por mis mejillas, quiero decirle "te amo" pero no puedo… duele. Duele demasiado. La melodía llega al final y Shaoran desaparece. Abro mis ojos entre las ovaciones y aplausos dirigidos a mi compañero ¿Qué fue esa ilusión? Toco mis mejillas y descubro que realmente estoy llorando. Shaoran…. ¡no! No puedo seguir así ya lo había decidido antes no puedo ceder. No hay espacio para Shaoran en mi vida.

Aoi no tarda en aparecer en el escenario hace una reverencia y se dispone a alistar los últimos detalles. Ella es el sueño de cualquier chico, cabello rojo, curvas de infarto, piel perfecta y trigueña y ojos castaños, sabe que es hermosa y lo que causa en la población masculina así que lo aprovecha. Es la que se lleva más propinas de todos nosotros. Algunas chicas la envidian profundamente porque chico que quiere lo mete en su cama

sin esforzarse demasiado, aunque algunas creemos que es una descarada y mala persona. A ella no le importa si el chico u hombre tiene pareja, esposa, novia incluso hijos, si a ella le gusta lo mete en su cama. Ha llegado al punto de no importarle que su presa sea cliente de acá y venga con toda la familia. Ella coquetea abiertamente y cuando el susodicho se levanta al baño, ella lo sigue sin importar nada. Odio ese tipo de mujer, ella es del tipo que le gustaba a Hiroshi. A él no le importaba que yo estuviera en el mismo lugar, si le coqueteaban se la llevaba al baño o al auto y se la tiraba. Sé que para muchos mi pensamiento es retrogrado y poco empático con mi genero, pero esas mujeres para mí no son más que unas hipócritas. La mayoría se declaran feministas empoderadas de su sexualidad, que no tienen la culpa de nada y que el que tiene toda la responsabilidad es el hombre. Ya que él, es quien debe lealtad a su pareja. Así que salen con sus pañuelos verdes y carteles de "ni una menos" a la calle para defender hipócritamente a su género. Porque aunque sea verdad que el hombre debe ser leal con su pareja, las mujeres debemos ser leales con nuestro género y no meternos con hombres comprometidos. Porque el dinero que se gasta con ellas es dinero que debe compartir con su mujer o hijos. Porque mientras ellas ríen disfrutando del tiempo y dinero del tipo, una mujer llora en casa, esperando su llegada o una llamada. Mientras ella descansa del momento de placer, hay una mujer llorando por que encontró rastros de labial en la camisa de su marido, o incluso una boleta de hotel en los bolsillos del pantalón. Mientras la amante disfruta, la pareja sufre por la traición de ambos. Si van a salir a defender el género sean leales y empáticas con las otras mujeres. La lealtad de género es algo que las mujeres debemos aprender y practicar. Por eso mismo no me llevo con Aoi, ella es una de esas feministas pero se caga el género como quiere. Está en contra del patriarcado y el machismo pero saca provecho de ambos sistemas, proclama la igualdad y el "ni una menos" pero se pasa todo esto por el culo, ridiculizando y burlándose de la pareja del imbécil de turno. Jamás me metería en una relación, menos después de saber lo que se siente esperar a que el idiota llegue a casa, no después de saber lo que es esperar una caricia que nunca llega.

Según pienso yo. Aoi siendo feminista debería mostrar lealtad a su género, y no acostarse con hombres metidos en una relación. Eso sería demostrar lealtad de género y ser consecuente con sus ideas.

En medio de esos pensamientos vuelvo atrás del escenario, tomo mi guitarra y espero a que sea mi turno.

Otra vez los aplausos resuenan y es la señal para que suba al escenario, al subir la escalera me cruzo con mi compañera y el idiota de turno, un apuesto profesor de su facultad, creo que tiene 35 años. Casado, con un hijo y un bebe en camino, siento lastima por la pobre mujer que lo espera en casa.

Al subir al escenario veo todas las mesas ocupadas, el nerviosismo se apodera de mí. Así que opto por ignorarlos, me siento en la silla alta frente al micrófono respiro profundo y comienzo…

-Buenas noches a todos, soy Ying Fa, en esta ocasión interpretare una canción que dedicare a dos personas muy importantes para mí, y que hoy se encuentran entre ustedes, no diré sus nombres pero ambos saben quiénes son. Gracias por su apoyo, cariño y amistad. Aún no son 20 años pero espero que en un futuro lo sean.

Acomodo mi guitarra en las piernas cierro los ojos y comienzo a cantar.

 _"Nadie como tú para hacerme reír_

 _Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí_

 _Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir_

 _Mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir"_

 _ **Nadie como Kei sabe lo que he vivido, solo Eriol sabe hacerme reír sin parar. Nadie como ellos sabe compartir mi día a día. Sin importar que tan bueno o malo sea.**_

 _"Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad_

 _De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz_

 _Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

 _El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad_

 _Solamente tú lo puedes entender_

 _Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer"_

 _ **Nadie puede calmarme, y hacer que olvide mis temores como lo hacen ellos. Nadie puede entender lo que siento realmente. solo ellos.**_

 _"En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra_

 _Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar_

 _Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_

 _En recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán"_

 _ **Con ninguno de ellos necesito palabras, para decir lo que siento o necesito, ellos simplemente lo saben. Es algo mutuo, de verdad espero que seamos amigos por mucho tiempo.**_

 _"Nadie como tú para pedir perdón_

 _Nadie como tú valora esta canción_

 _Nadie como tú me da su protección_

 _Me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor"_

 **Nadie ha cuidado de mí como ellos, nadie me ha valorado más que ellos.**

" _Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad_

 _De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz_

 _Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

 _El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad_

 _Solamente tú lo puedes entender_

 _Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer_

 _En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra_

 _Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar_

 _Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_

 _En recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán_

 _Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan_

 _Para que se hagan realidad los sueños que_

 _Soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir_

 _Hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir"_

 _ **Gracias a ellos he vuelto a soñar con un futuro, un futuro donde soy una persona casi normal, alguien con sueños, aspiraciones y ambiciones.**_

" _En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra_

 _Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar_

 _Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_

 _En recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán_

 _Y sin hablar sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender_

 _Que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará."_

 _ **No habrá nada en el mundo capaz de separarnos porque así como ellos me han dado tanto amor, cariño, amistad y sueños yo les daré lo mismo. Porque ellos son mis dos personas especiales. Mis mejores amigos. Mis seres de Luz.**_

El gran aplauso de la audiencia me hace abrir los ojos… están todos de pie, aplaudiendo pero no logro entender bien por qué. Algo aturdida me despido con una reverencia y bajo del escenario.

Al pie de la escalara el fuerte abrazo de Keisuke me deja sin aire, me siento feliz de estar con el así.

-serán mucho más de veinte años.

Kei toma mi guitarra y yo lo tomo a el de la mano, lo guio hasta la mesa de los Hiragizawa, Eriol está algo nervioso, sonrojado y con los ojos más brillantes que nunca. Sus padres me hacen espacio para que pueda llegar hasta él. Cuando lo tengo frente a mi susurra un suave "gracias". En ese momento sin soportar más me lanzo a sus brazos para apretujarlo con fuerza

-gracias a ti Cheshire. – una carcajada colectiva se apodera de la mesa hasta que un ligero carraspeo me recuerda que Keisuke espera que lo presente. – Eriol…. Hiragizawas varios, les presento a Keisuke Shimabana uno de mis dos mejores amigos.

Las presentaciones empiezan y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, hasta que un leve temblor llama mi atención, miro a Eriol y lo noto tembloroso, y muy inquieto. Está a punto de tener una crisis. Toco suavemente el hombro de la mamá de Eriol y ella entiende al ver a su hijo. Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la trastienda.

-tranquilo cheshaire, no morirás, puedes respirar está todo bien. Respira conmigo. Todo estará bien.

-te…tengo miedo… todo a mi alrededor se cierra… me voy a ahogar jade.

-aquí estoy cariño, no te dejare solo. – lo abrazo y fuerte para que se concentre en mí. – nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase.

-¿aunque pase toda la noche? – se aferra aún más a mí y esconde su cabeza en mi cuello, debe verse raro, él es más alto que yo y estamos de pie. Aunque lo que es realmente raro es que ya no me asista el contacto con Eriol. – por muy psicópata que suene, me gusta tu olor jade, me da mucha paz

-tu olor también me gusta Eriol, me siento tranquila cuando estoy contigo.

Levanta su cabeza y la juntamos nuestras frentes, comenzamos a bailar mientras tarareamos la melodía que toco Ryo, sonreímos y seguimos bailando e inundándonos de paz y tranquilidad.

¡¡¡¡PLAAFF!!!

Un fuerte golpe nos asusta miramos a todos lados pero no encontramos nada. Solo puerta cerrada…

-qué raro…. No recuerdo haberla cerrado.

 **Nota de la autora. Este capítulo salió bastante largo, pero me gustó mucho. Perdón por tardar tanto. Pero tuve que buscar canciones y frases acorde a la situación. Espero que les gustara este capítulo, esperare atenta a sus opiniones muchas gracias por el apoyo. Esta semana actualizare el viernes.** **Un gran abrazo gracias por leer** **Ying Fa Ch.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Celos

Los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia es de mi completa autoría basada en hechos reales vividos por alguien muy importante para mi, por lo tanto queda prohibida su uso, copia y adaptación, sin autorización.

Capítulo 8: Celos

MALDITO CABRON, MAL NACIDO ¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Quién carajos es ese estúpido cuatro ojos? Sakura es "MIA"

¿Quién DIABLOS SE CREE PARA ABRAZARLA, TOCARLA Y BESARLA? ¿DE DONDE MIERDA SALIO? Averiguare que demonios es, y lo desapareceré del puto mapa. Lo matare lenta y dolorosamente, lo cortare en trocitos y los repartiré por todo Japón. Hare que lamente el día que se interpuso en mi camino, no mejor aun, lamentara haber nacido.

-joven Shaoran…

Si, si eso hare. Comenzare a buscando quien es, donde vive, que come su perro, si tiene perro…

-Joven Shaoran ¿se encuentra bien?

Descubriré que pretende el muy maldito con MI Sakura, mi dulce sirena de ojos verdes. Lo destrozare y convertiré en sushi para dárselo a los perros de la calle.

-¿Joven Shaoran? No contesta señora Li… creo que es la psicopatía Li

Rogaras piedad cuatro ojos del demonio, con un Li no se juega. Si disfrutare cada segundo que pase torturándolo.

-Joven Shaoran, su madre necesita hablar con usted. Necesitamos que salga del trance psicópata Li.

-¿Trance psicópata? ¿Quién está en trance psicópata Wei?- Wei me observa con una ceja alzada- yo no estoy en ningún trance psicópata, solo estoy haciendo planes, todos hacen planes. Porque todos somos conspiradores… si el guasón tiene razón es un villano muy pero muy sabio.

-joven Shaoran…

-si Wei yo solo estoy haciendo planes. Planes para descubrir la identidad del maldito cuatro ojos que ha osado poner sus manos sobre mi diosa, mi dulce sirena.

-¡Xiao- lang Li! Préstale atención a tu madre, necesito hablar contigo.

Mmmm pero esa es solo una de mis tareas, también debo descubrir quien rayos es el cabrón de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Mi dulce sirena cometiste el error de poner tus ojos en ese cabron, pero no temas yo te hare ver esa equivocación, cuando el maldito cobarde salga huyendo como la rata miserable que es.

-Lo perdimos Wei. Por favor encárgate de sacarlo del estado Psicópata Li, antes que el muy idiota se meta en problemas. Es increíble lo idéntico que es al imbecil de su padre.

-como ordene señora Li. No se preocupe, cuidare del joven Shaoran.

Si ya lo decidí, averiguare quienes son y los destruiré, no por nada soy el mejor hacker del mundo. Les daré caza como las sabandijas que son, les enseñare que a los lobos no se les cabrea, de hecho los hare botana de Lobo.

-joven Shaoran beba esto.

-Gracias Wei, ¿en qué iba? ¡Ah! Si, en que hare picadillo….. – Termine escupiendo lo que me dio Wei - ¡por los dioses Wei! ¿Qué pretendes dándome alcohol? ¡Aun soy menor de edad! ¿Y qué rayos me has dado? Si mi madre entera te mata Wei. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?

-lo siento joven Shaoran pero es la única forma para sacarlo del estado Psicópata Li. Lo que se bebió es una mescla de whisky, vodka, pisco y sake. Y por su madre no se preocupe ella, me pidió que usara el brebaje en usted.

-¿mi madre te pidió que? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella que no me avisaste?

-¿Quién es la chica joven Shaoran?

-nnooo….no hay chica Wei, de que hablas… ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay una chica?

-joven Shaoran, he dedicado mi vida a esta familia, todos los hombres Li pasan por la Psicopatía Li, cuando se enamoran.

-¿Wei, de que carajos hablas?

-de que está enamorado de una chica, y de que ha estado planeando la muerte y tortura de al menos dos personas, por mirar y tocar, a la chica en cuestión. Así que porque no nos dejamos de rodeos y me habla de ella, tal vez así se sienta mejor.

-Tienes razón Wei – admito suspirando – solo te pido que no digas nada de esto a las locas de mis hermanas. Esto quedara entre nosotros.

-Tiene mi palabra joven Shaoran

-se llama Sakura Kinomoto, ¿la recuerdas? Íbamos juntos en la primaria.

\- desde luego, una adorable jovencita de ojos verdes. Su padre es arqueólogo.

\- si Wei ella, de ella me he enamorado.

-creo que me ha hecho ganar una apuesta a su padre joven Shaoran – no puedo evitar mirarlo confundido así que lo animo a hablar – el aposto a que solo era un enamoramiento infantil. Su padre siempre dijo que se le pasaría mientras estaba en Tokio. Sin embargo yo siempre supe que no sería así, siempre supe que era algo real. Lo que me gustaría saber ahora, ¿Qué sucedió para que le diera ese ataque de celos?

-Es muy difícil todo Wei… ella ha cambiado mucho, ya no sonríe como antes, sus ojos ya no brillan como antes. Se aísla de todos y no participa en las actividades extracurriculares de la preparatoria… no sé qué le pasa Wei.

-la gente cambia joven Shaoran, usted mismo ha cambiado mucho en estos años.

Le cuento a Wei todo lo que he notado diferente en Sakura, su expresión apacible cambia a una de sospecha, cuando le menciono que Sakura rehúye del contacto físico, le cuento de los pocos avances que tuve con ella, y de los grandes retrocesos que tuvimos, hasta consigo desahogarme por completo y sentirme un poco mejor, pero cuando llegué al punto que me llevo a mi estado actual, mi ira volvió sin invitación alguna… es que realmente me exaspera esta situación. Wei deja otro vaso de whisky frente a mí.

-joven Shaoran, ¿me permite aconsejarle? – asiento en silencio, Wei siempre sabe que decir.- honestamente creo que algo debió pasar a la señorita Kinomoto. Es normal cambiar con el paso del tiempo, pero lo que usted me cuenta no es normal. A mi modo de ver lo mejor que puede hacer es acercarse de manera lenta, respetando su espacio, tal vez buscar algo en común..

El sonido del teléfono nos interrumpe. Maldito teléfono… ¿Por qué no podían llamar en otro momento?

-es su padre joven, pondré el alta voz. Buenos di…

-¿quién es la chica?- mi padre no deja terminar el saludo de Wei.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué todos piensan que es una chica?

\- tu madre acaba de llamar, maldiciéndonos a mí y mis espermatozoides. Cuando pregunte que rayos le hice ahora, respondió maldiciendo a los genes Li y de paso a mis ancestros, incluyendo también a nuestro patético cromosoma "Y" que se entrometió a arruinar tu genética perfecta. Tu madre solo reacciona así frente a mis ataques de celos, pero como no he tenido ningún "incidente" desde hace dos semanas, deduje que esta vez tú eras la causa. Entonces vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién es la victima? Perdón, la chica.

Antes de responder suspire con cansancio, de verdad me siento frustrado.

-Sakura Kinomoto, mi compañera de escuela.

-Le gane la apuesta señor Li. Le llamare luego para acordar cuando serán mis vacaciones… el Tíbet es realmente hermoso, sobre todo porque estaré lejos de los Li.- la carcajada de mi padre fue monumental yo solo pude bufar de frustración. ¿Es que a nadie le importa mi situación?

\- ¿porque te siento tan desanimado Shaoran?

-¿Por qué? Porque mientras a mí me ignora olímpicamente, le hace ojitos a un niñato estúpido, y por si eso fuera poco, hoy en el patio de la escuela grita su amor a los cuatro vientos por otro tipejo y ¡ninguno de los dos soy yo! - mi padre bufo exasperado luego de mi discurso de frustración y celos.

-debes hacerte notar Shaoran. Ya no eres un crio, como para que te estés comportando como uno. ¿Cómo quieres que note tu existencia, si no te haces notar?

\- ¡ya sabe que existo! ¡La bese maldita sea!

-¿tan mal besas que te ignora deliberadamente? Me avergüenzas Shaoran.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡ PADRE!!!!

La estúpida carcajada de mi padre incremento mi nivel de frustración, Wei leyó mi expresión y me sirvió más whisky, lo tome al seco.

-eres una vergüenza Shaoran. En mis tiempos las mujeres caían a mis pies, y si las besaba ya no podía quitármelas de encima. Incluso ahora siendo un hombre casado, me siguen como moscas a la…

\- ¡¡¡HIEN LI!!! ¿QUEE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO A NUESTRO HIJO?

-¡¡¡I…IERAN!!!

-DEJA DE DECIRLE ESTUPIDESES A NUESTRO HIJO…. ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO DE QUEE LAS MUJERES TE PERCIGUEN?

-YO…YO. YO SOLO ESTOY ACONSEJANDOLE A NUESTRO PEQUEÑO LOBO, QUE NO DEBE RENDIRSE. DEBE LUCHAR POR SU CHICA ESPECIAL, COMO YO LUCHE POR LA MIA…

\- NO DIGAS IDIOTECES LI, TUS GENES DEFECTUOSOS SON LOS QUE HAN AFECTADO A MI BEBE LOBO. TENIA UN FUTURO TAN PROMETEDOR…

\- Madre yo...

-¡¡¡ SILENCIO LI SHAORAN!!! –No pude decir nada más mi madre está realmente furiosa.- como decía. Tú y tus malditos genes son la causa de las desgracias de mi pequeño. Tú lo metiste en esto y tú lo sacaras ¿oíste?

\- desde luego amor… escucha Shaoran, ya que además de los problemas con tu madre, has provocado que pierda a Wei por tres meses, TE PROHIBO FRACASAR, conquistaras a la chica o dejaras de ser un Li ¿has entendido?

-Si padre.

Corte la llamada mientras suspiraba deforma cansada.

-mi madre está realmente enojada.

\- su madre siempre se ha sentido…. Exasperada por los ataques de celos de su padre. Incluso rogaba a los dioses que usted no heredara esa faceta de su padre.

\- y ahora estoy en problemas. Debo conquistar a Sakura, cuando ella ni siquiera me habla… no sé qué hacer Wei.

– agache la cabeza cansado mientras me jalaba el cabello. Esto es horrible.

\- sea usted mismo joven Shaoran. Busque el momento más idóneo para hablarle y trate de llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con ella. Sea paciente y no la presione… pero sobre todo joven Shaoran por lo que más quiera, no muestre la psicopatía Li frente a ella. O lo más seguro es que salga huyendo despavorida de Japon.

\- ¡OOH! Vamos Wei no es para tanto…- la ceja alzada de Wei me hace callar.- Ok, creo que si es para tanto.

\- así está mejor joven Shaoran, no se preocupe tanto y no se dé por vencido. Ya vera que todo saldrá bien.

Luego de esa platica pase el día intentado hacer un plan que me permita acercar a ella. Quiero… quiero superar esto. Wei tiene razón, debo ser paciente pero… ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! DIABLOS.

Un nuevo día de clases empezaba y yo estaba inmerso en mi rutina semanal…. Mirar la espalda de Sakura. Si se preguntan si logre idear un plan, la respuesta es no. No se me ha ocurrido nada. Y lo peor es que ella continua ignorándome. Aunque de vez en cuando me parece que mira hacia mi disimuladamente y a través del reflejo en la ventana me parece notar un leve sonrojo pero todo no debe ser más que un nuevo desvarío de mi mente.

La campana sonó indicando el último receso y mientras guardaba mis cosas, una nota es dejada por una sonrojada Sakura en mi mesa. Mientras no reaccionaba Sakura aprovecho para huir rápidamente del salón. Saliendo de mi sorpresa tome rápidamente la nota. Con manos temblorosas y sintiendo como si tuviera una manada de elefantes en el

estómago, la leí.

" ** _Te espero al termino de las clases, en la vieja enfermería."_**

Por unos instantes creí que la manada de elefantes había muerto ahogada, pero no fue así. Ahora parecían más una manada de elefantes drogados y eufóricos. Sakura, mi Sakura quiere verme a solas al final de las clases. Ahora estaba loco por que terminaran las clases, el receso se me hizo eterno, ni hablar de las dos últimas horas de clases. Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

No logro poner nada de atención al profesor. Sakura se ha robado toda mi atención. Ella esta tan ansiosa como yo, lo sé porque no ha parado de temblar, hay momentos en que creo que se romperá en mil pedazos. Sin soportarlo más, y a riesgo de que me regañen, me inclino levemente hacia ella y lentamente coloco mi mano sobre su hombro. Por un instante se sobresalta y pone rígida, pero al notar que soy yo se relaja lentamente. Acaricio con suavidad su hombro y cuello disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo de Sakura bajo mi mano. Cuando noto que ha dejado de temblar retiro a regañadientes mi mano, provocando que MI Sakura me vea de reojo, le guiño coquetamente un ojo mientras le sonrió de lado. El sonrojo furioso de su rostro provoca que la hasta ahora calmada manada de elefantes se vuelva a alocar otra vez.

Finalmente la tortura termina Sakura sale rápidamente del salón sin mirarme. Yo a pesar de querer correr tras ella me contengo y alargo de manera masoquista mi tortura encaminándome a la biblioteca primero. No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta que iré al edificio viejo. No quiero interrupciones. No niego que me siento muy nervioso y asustado, me aterra que se arrepienta. Luego de entregar unos libros retomo mi camino y siento mis manos sudar, mis piernas temblar y mi respiración se agita. Antes de abrir la puerta de la vieja enfermería ruego a los dioses que ella este allí. Al entrar mi corazón se detiene, no la veo por ningún lado, pero al llamarla un leve jadeo me demuestra que si está aquí.

-gracias por venir Shaoran… a pesar de que me he comportado como una verdadera idiota contigo.

Iba a responderle que no importaba… que no se preocupara por eso… pero las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando la vi salir de detrás del biombo, con solo una diminuta bata sobre su cuerpo. Perdí la capacidad de hablar y hasta me olvide de cómo demonios respirar.

-yo. Yo… yo quería hacerte una pregunta Shaoran.

Sus temblores y voz llorosa junto a la visión de su cuerpo cubierto por un diminuto trozo de tela me hacían temblar de anticipación. Mi corazón latía como loco y me parecía como si estuviera viendo en cámara lenta como sus pequeñas manos se dirigían a la cinta de la bata.

-Shaoran … yo quiero… yo quiero que tu.- un sollozo fuerte y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados alimentaron mi ansiedad, en cámara aún más lenta, la vi abrirse la bata y dejarla caer al piso, mientras quedaba solo en ropa interior.- quieero quee tú me... me tatúes… sobre las cicatrices... por favor.

En ese preciso momento… deje de respirar y podría jurar qué hasta de mi nombre me olvide.

Lo se, lo se. No me maten, me costo mucho escribir este capitulo y el siguiente. Sakura mostrara un cambio bastante grande y no quería qué se notara forzado ni brusco, creo que lo conseguí. El domingo subiré el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por esperar y espero les haya gustado este capitulo cargado de humor. Un abrazo y gracias por leer.


End file.
